She is Nothing But Trouble
by Opal Chalice
Summary: Benci atau suka? Semuanya serba membingungkan bagi Oliver Wood, kapten team Gryffindor yang terkenal sangat terobsesi dengan Quidditch. Tepatnya sejak ia mengenal Bellona Bonifacio, gadis yang tampaknya hanya tahu seribu satu macam cara menjahili.
1. Chapter 1

**Judul : She's Nothing But Trouble**

**Pairing : Oliver Wood x Bellona Bonifacio (OC)**

**Setting :**** buku pertama Harry Potter**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Komedi-Romantis **

**Disclaimer :**** Semua punya J.K. Rowling kecuali Bellona (OC), dan beberapa figuran yang diambil dari saya & teman-teman saya sendiri (Dahlia, Verdo, Sifa, Gen, dst)**

**Note : Hi, it's been a while. Mungkin malah sudah terlalu lama saya gak menulis fanfic lagi. Life's happens... Ini fanfic lama. Mungkin hampir 10 tahun umurnya. Saya upload di sini agar masih tetap bisa dibaca karena sebelumnya hanya pernah diupload di forum Harry Potter Indonesia. Bukan SSHG. Tapi semoga tetap bisa dinikmati ^^**

**Bellona**

Kau tak'kan begitu yakin akan sosoknya

Yang datang bak angin sepoi di musim panas

Disertai hantaran sengat hangat membelai kulitmu

Namun meninggalkan jejak kerusakan tak terkira

Kau tidak akan begitu terkesan akan kehadirannya

Yang bagaikan setitik debu di pelupuk matamu

Namun akan menginfeksi cukup parah

Hingga membuatmu tersiksa

Aku bersungguh-sungguh

Dia mungkin tak begitu berarti

Dia hanya ingin dikenang

Bellona namanya

Bab 1

**Sore hari di lapangan Quidditch,**

Oliver Wood tampak sangat cemas, bahkan tanpa sadar mengigiti ujung pena bulu yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Sementara jauh di atas sana seseorang terlihat mengejar Snitch dengan sangat bersemangat. Sesekali dia menukik tajam dan mendadak bermanuver cukup rendah dengan tanah sehingga membuat hamparan rumput kering terbelah oleh angin yang dihasilkan oleh laju sapunya.

Kecepatan gerakan orang itu membuat Oliver terkadang harus menyipitkan kedua matanya dan melotot saat sosok itu melejit hilang-tampak ketika menerobos awan-awan tipis di angkasa. Pemandangan langit sore yang berwarna jingga menyebabkan sosok yang sedang berkejaran dengan Snitch itu nampak seperti kilasan-kilasan bayangan hitam dengan bintik kecil keemasan di atas sana. Hempasan angin dingin segera menerpa wajah Oliver saat pengejar Snitch tadi terbang mendekat dan mendarat mulus tepat di hadapannya. Sementara suara desir angin yang diakibatkan oleh pendaratan ini membuat jantung Oliver semakin berdegup tak karuan.

"Apa kau memantrai Snitch ini agar susah kutangkap? Butuh sepanjang sore untuk bisa menangkapnya?" keluh si pengejar Snitch tadi, seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dan berambut gelap dengan kacamata berbingkai persegi yang saat ini sedang mencermati Snitch yang baru saja ditangkapnya.

"Tidak juga sih. Aku hanya ingin mengujimu, Dahlia. Dengan apa yang baru saja kulihat tadi, jelas kau masih Seeker terbaik yang pernah kami miliki sampai saat ini…"

"Sayangnya aku bukan lagi Seeker kalian," balas gadis yang dipanggil Dahlia itu dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. "Sudah kubilang aku ingin mengundurkan diri, Olie. Kau harus segera menemukan penggantiku kalau tidak mau porsi latihan tim Gryffindor tertinggal jauh dari tim lainnya."

"Kemunduran dirimu membuatku frustrasi. Kau sudah lihat sendiri kan bagaimana kualitas semua pelamar untuk posisi Seeker pada uji coba tadi siang? Kupikir bahkan mereka lebih perlu belajar berjalan daripada belajar naik sapu. Oh, mereka buruk sekali! Dari lima puluh orang, separonya berjatuhan hanya selang tiga detik setelah terbang, sepuluh orang dijungkalkan sapunya sendiri dan sisanya malah sama sekali tidak bisa melayang semilimeterpun dari tanah. Coba pikirkan bagaimana kacaunya ini?!"

Sekali lagi Dahlia tersenyum simpul dan membenahi rambut sebahunya yang sedikit berantakan karena terpaan angin.

"Apa ini sekedar gerutuan atau pernyataan putus asa agar aku membatalkan pengunduran diriku?"

"Bisa dibilang dua-duanya benar," sahut Oliver, tersenyum kecut. "Tolong pikirkan sekali lagi keputusanmu ini! Apa kau tidak ingat masa-masa indah kebersamaanmu dalam tim kita? Bagaimana jatuh-bangunnya kita dalam setiap pertandingan? Bagaimana tinggi impian kita untuk memenangkan trophi juara?"

"Jangan ingatkan aku, Olie! Sebaliknya malah aku belum lupa. Tentu saja aku masih ingat semua kesenangan itu. Bermain dalam tim Quidditch bersama kalian adalah masa-masa terindahku di Hogwarts. Sudah tentu susah bagiku melupakannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap ngotot mundur?"

"Tidak ada alasan lain selain karena aku ingin lebih fokus belajar. Ini tahun terakhirku belajar di sekolah ini, waktuku tidak akan banyak. Untuk liburan nanti, aku sudah berencana magang di Gringotts…" Mendadak Dahlia mengubah nada suaranya menjadi lebih serius saat mendapati wajah cemberut Oliver. "Oh, kau pasti tahu Gringotts sangat selektif memilih pegawai. Aku harus belajar sangat giat dan melupakan Quidditch supaya bisa diterima bekerja di sana, kan? Ini pengorbanan besar, Olie. Mengertilah!"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa mengerti kenapa ada orang yang sanggup meninggalkan Quidditch hanya untuk bekerja di balik meja bersama para Goblin tua," kata Oliver sinis.

Dahlia melempar tatapan sebal untuk kapten Gryffindor itu.

"Gringotts tidak seburuk apa yang kau pikirkan, asal kau tahu saja. Justru aku lebih heran lagi mengapa ada orang yang begitu ambisius dan tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali bagaimana cara untuk menang dan menang," sindir Dahlia tajam.

Gadis itu paham benar watak Oliver yang rela menghalalkan segala cara untuk bisa memenangkan setiap pertandingan tanpa memikirkan apa resiko kenekatannya. Beberapa tahun bergabung dengan tim Quidditch Gryffindor sudah cukup membuat Dahlia hafal bagaimana cara kapten tim mereka memperlakukan anggota timnya. Oliver sangat disiplin mengatur jadwal latihan, terlalu disiplin malah. Dia juga sangat teliti menyusun strategi dan giat mempelajari kelemahan lawan.

Sebenarnya tim Gryffindor beruntung mendapatkan kapten yang prefeksionis seperti Oliver, namun sepertinya pernyataan ini perlu diralat karena Oliver tega memaksa timnya berlatih dalam segala cuaca dan kondisi, bahkan sampai lupa waktu. Begitu kerasnya tekad Oliver untuk mengantarkan timnya juara malah membuat banyak orang berpikir kalau tekadnya itu hanyalah ambisi pribadi belaka. Ya, mungkin saja itu benar, pikir Dahlia. Semakin lama dia semakin sadar kalau alasan utama Oliver melarangnya keluar dari tim adalah karena kaptennya itu takut kekuatan tim mereka berkurang dan tentu akan memperkecil peluang mereka juara. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, itulah alasannya mengapa Dahlia tidak boleh keluar.

"Jangan memaksaku terlalu keras. Kau tentu tahu aku punya hak azasi. Aku berhak menentukan apapun yang kumau," tukas Dahlia sebal sambil berlagak menantang Oliver yang tubuhnya hampir dua kali lebih besar darinya.

Oliver berjengit, ekspresinya tambah tidak senang.

"Sekarang kau ngomong tentang hak azasi! Dahlia Villa-Sanchez, aku beritahu kau kalau…"

"Tidak! Aku yang akan memberitahumu, Oliver Wood!" potong Dahlia panas. "Tidak usah cari-cari alasan. Bilang saja kau takut Gryffindor kalah tanpaku!"

Kali ini Oliver terpaksa menelan ludahnya dan tak bisa berkata-kata selama beberapa saat. Raut mukanya campuran gelisah dan kesal.

"Well… Ya! Aku memang mengkuatirkan hal itu. Lalu kenapa?" kata Oliver dengan nada tinggi. "Seharian aku menyeleksi semua calon Seeker yang datang dan semuanya begitu payah. Ada segelintir yang bisa kubilang lumayan. Tapi begitu aku membandingkan kemampuan mereka denganmu tadi, penilaianku langsung gugur. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu, Dahlia."

"Wow, kau membuatku ge-er," kata Dahlia, nyengir tersipu. "Tapi kurasa ini karena kau tidak mau memberi mereka semua kesempatan untuk menunjukkan potensi mereka. Kau sudah meremehkan pelamar-pelamar itu bahkan sebelum melihat mereka terbang."

Oliver tersenyum masam, meski dalam hati dia membenarkan pernyataan Dahlia. Memang apa hebatnya para penerbang pemula itu? Mayoritas dari mereka malah terlihat seperti baru pertama kali melihat bagaimana bentuk sapu terbang. Benar-benar amatir! Begitu gerutu Oliver. Namun andai saja Dahlia masih bersikeras mundur, apa boleh buat, terpaksa aku harus menerima siapa saja calon Seeker yang datang. Siapapun boleh, asalkan dia bisa menangkap Snitch meski hanya mampu melayang beberapa inci dari tanah ataupun harus jatuh dijungkalkan sapunya. Pokoknya kami bisa menang. Itu yang penting!

"Jadi? Bagaimana?" tuntut Oliver seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memasang muka serius.

"Maaf, tetap tidak bisa," jawab Dahlia, menggeleng.

Raut Oliver yang sudah suram bertambah muram saja. Apalagi saat Dahlia buru-buru menambahkan penolakkannya, "Kalau kau terus memaksaku, aku akan lapor ke profesor McGonagall."

"Apa boleh buat. Jadi begini akhir tim kita…" kata Oliver, pura-pura lesu.

"Jangan berlebihan begitu!" kata Dahlia, menyodok pelan perut Oliver dengan sikunya. "Pasti akan ada Seeker baru yang cocok. Aku yakin itu."

"Yeah…" Oliver hampir saja membantah perkataan Dahlia ketika tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara sapaan seseorang dari balik punggung Dahlia.

"Jadi, apa benar masih ada posisi kosong di tim?"

Sontak Oliver mencermati baik-baik penampilan orang yang baru saja memecah konsentrasinya ini. Dan bagaimana rupa pengganggu ini semakin jelas saat Dahlia bergeser dan berbalik untuk meladeni pertanyaannya.

Oliver hampir saja menyangka orang itu laki-laki karena tubuhnya yang jangkung dan posturnya yang tegap mirip tentara, tapi dia bukan laki-laki, dia seorang gadis. Ya, pastilah dia seorang gadis karena dia memakai rok sama seperti siswi lain. Hanya saja gadis itu memangkas rambut brunettenya pendek sekali sampai di bawah telinga dan membiarkan poninya hampir menutupi sepasang mata coklat kelamnya yang redup. Sudah pasti dia bukan jenis gadis yang memperhatikan penampilan, pikir Oliver yakin. Dugaan Oliver semakin diperkuat setelah mendapati jubah gadis itu penuh tambalan dan robek di bagian sikunya. Noda lumpur kering yang menempel di blus putihnya juga membuat gadis itu nampak seperti baru saja berguling-guling di tanah sebelum datang menemui mereka.

"Kami membutuhkan seorang Seeker kalau kau m…"

"Aku tidak ingin jadi Seeker," sahut gadis itu, memotong perkataan Dahlia dengan sangat tidak sopan. "Aku ingin jadi Kiper."

"Ap… apa?!" kata Oliver, tersentak kaget. Baru saja dia ingin merasa lega karena ada seorang pelamar lagi, tapi ternyata pelamar ini malah ingin merebut posisinya. "Jelas kau tidak bisa!"

Serta merta gadis itu menatap Oliver dengan sorot dingin seakan-akan perkataan Oliver tadi terasa begitu menyengat di telinganya.

"Kenapa?" tanya gadis itu santai.

"Karena kami sudah punya Kiper," jawab Dahlia sabar. "Dia ini Kiper kami, Oliver Wood."

"Benar se… Awww!"

Mendadak Oliver berteriak kesakitan, jatuh terduduk dan mengerang-erang sambil memegangi kaki kirinya. Entah mengapa gadis itu justru menendang lututnya keras-keras begitu mendengar penjelasan Dahlia. Dilihat dari gelagat gadis itu, sudah pasti dia memang sengaja melakukannya.

Sambil menikmati rasa sakit di kakinya, Oliver mendongak dan mendapati gadis itu malah balik menyeringai kepadanya dan ini membuat Oliver punya alasan untuk semakin sebal saja hari ini.

"Nah, sekarang Kiper kalian cedera dan tidak bisa dipakai. Boleh aku yang jadi Kipernya, kapten?" seloroh gadis itu ringan dan tanpa raut bersalah. Oh, rupanya gadis itu mengira Dahlia adalah kaptennya.

_Cedera dan tidak bisa dipakai?!_ Perkataan ini seperti mata anak panah yang menusuk tepat di dada Oliver. Dia benar-benar sakit hati! Apalagi gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengganggap Oliver sebagai seorang kapten. Kalau saja dia bukan cewe, mungkin aku sudah mencekiknya, pikir Oliver gemas.

Sementara itu Dahlia tampak sedang susah payah menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, dan agak bingung antara harus menolong Oliver atau meladeni gadis di hadapan mereka ini lebih dulu. Bahkan saat dia memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, kentara sekali Dahlia kesulitan untuk menyembunyikan senyum geli di wajahnya. Pasti dia menganggap kekeliruan ini lucu sekali.

"Well, maaf, Bellona. Kau baru saja menendang kapten kami."

"Oh, jadi dia kaptennya?" sahut gadis itu dengan salah satu alis terangkat. Keterkejutan yang dibuat-buat, begitu asumsi Oliver geram.

"Benar, Belena, Baleno, Balerina atau siapapun namamu tadi!" balas Oliver, serta merta melonjak berdiri padahal kakinya masih terasa nyeri. "Jangan buat aku menganggapmu alien kalau kau belum tahu siapa aku. Akulah kapten Gryffindor."

Sekarang ganti gadis itu yang merasa tersinggung dan menggumamkan kata-kata dalam bahasa yang tidak dipahami Oliver sambil melotot marah, "Yo soy Bellona Bonifacio, el monos!" _Namaku Bellona Bonifacio, dasar monyet!_

"Apa?" kata Oliver bingung, perasaannya jadi tidak enak saat mendengar dua kata terakhir.

"Tunggu dulu…" Dahlia buru-buru menengahi situasi yang memanas. "Aku yakin Oliver tidak bermaksud berbuat kurang ajar, Bellona. Maafkan dia!"

Sontak Oliver merasa dilecehkan. Kenapa aku yang harus minta maaf? Dia kan yang sudah menendangku duluan!

"Enak saja! Kenapa kau membelanya, Dahlia? Justru dia yang berbuat kurang ajar padaku tadi!"

"Sudah, kau diam saja!" kata Dahlia dari sudut bibirnya, agak panik. "Kami tidak bisa menerimamu untuk posisi Kiper. Maaf!"

Bellona terdiam sejenak. Sementara kedua matanya mengawasi Dahlia yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi gugup sekali, dan mendelik saat sepasang mata coklat itu bertemu dengan mata Oliver.

"Sejak dulu aku selalu ingin tahu mengapa kapten selalu mendapat keistimewaan dibanding pemain lainnya," seloroh Bellona sambil mencibir ke arah Oliver. "Kenapa setiap awal musim, posisi pemain lain jadi tidak menentu? Kenapa selalu ada seleksi untuk menemukan pemain baru yang tujuannya tidak lain hanya untuk menyingkirkan pemain lama yang dianggap permainannya tidak sebaik pemain baru?"

"Itu…"

Bellona sudah lebih dulu menyambar omongan Oliver sebelum dia sempat menjelaskan apa alasannya.

"Padahal posisi kapten, dimanapun dia, Beater, Chaser atau Kiper…" Bellona menekankan kata terakhir dengan nada sebal bukan main, "…selalu tidak terusik. Lalu bagaimana jika ternyata ada orang yang jauh lebih berbakat darimu, Wooden?"

Dahi Oliver berkerut-kerut dan suasana hatinya semakin buruk saja. Bukan hanya karena Bellona jelas-jelas menyatakan pertanyaan menohok ini, yang meragukan kemampuannya sebagai kapten, tapi juga karena gadis itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Wooden. Berani benar dia memanggilku dengan julukan itu! batin Oliver panas. Wooden sendiri dapat diartikan sebagai benda yang terbuat dari kayu atau orang yang sifatnya kaku.

"Itu sudah tercantum dengan jelas sekali dalam peraturan yang ditetapkan oleh Badan Federasi Quidditch Internasional dan sudah berlaku sejak berabad-abad lamanya…"

"Peraturan itu harus diamandemen kalau begitu!" potong Bellona pedas. "Ini sangat tidak adil!"

Saat ini baik Oliver dan Bellona sudah berdiri saling berhadap-hadapan, dan tampaknya tidak ada yang ingin mengalah. Hawa sore hari yang dingin pun segera berubah menjadi panas yang datangnya dari pancaran kemarahan kedua orang itu. Sebelum keadaan semakin memburuk dan ada salah satu yang kena pukul, Dahlia segera menarik lengan Oliver dan mengatakan kata-kata dalam bahasa yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Bellona. "Estoy hasta el cuello por ti. Quiero vivir contigo, mi amigo. Perdon mi" _Kau tidak perlu mempertanyakannya. Begitulah ketentuannya, kawan. Maaf._

Untuk sesaat kedua mata Bellona menyipit dan raut mukanya masih saja tidak tampak senang. Kemudian dia membalas perkataan Dahlia dengan tampang pasrah, "Suerte que en el sur hayas nacido. Que mas da." _Beruntung kau dilahirkan di tempat yang sangat jauh dariku. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli._

"Kau harus peduli, Bellona," kata Dahlia setengah menggumam, sadar kalau ekspresi bingung Oliver menuntutnya bicara dengan bahasa yang dapat dimengerti. "Dan ini bukan karena kita berasal dari tempat yang berbeda atau apa. Peraturan adalah peraturan, kita tidak bisa mengubahnya seenak hati."

Kali ini Bellona mendongak menatap langit, seolah-olah sedang menunggu pembenaran atas dirinya datang dari atas sana. Selama sekian detik Oliver mencermati wajah gadis angkuh di hadapannya ini. Dengan dagu runcing dan bibir yang hanya berupa garis datar, Bellona mungkin saja adalah gadis paling tidak ramah yang pernah dia temui. Kalau dia mau tersenyum sedikit saja, pasti dia akan terlihat lebih manis, pikir Oliver.

Tapi Bellona tidak memberi Oliver kesempatan lebih lama untuk berpikir macam-macam, karena tiba-tiba saja dia melemparkan tatapan kesal untuk kapten Gryffindor itu dan berkata dengan nada pongah. "Tetap saja aku menganggapmu tidak layak jadi kapten, Wooden. Gryffindor belum pernah jadi juara sejak kau jadi kaptennya."

Memang benar apa kata gadis itu, tapi yang membuatnya tidak benar adalah karena seakan-akan kegagalan Gryffindor menjadi juara adalah karena kesalahan kapten mereka. Hati Oliver mungkin sudah sepanas bara api saat Bellona kembali melontarkan senyum mengejek.

"Cukup, Bellona. Kumohon pergilah," pinta Dahlia lirih sambil menunduk untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan mata Bellona yang lebih tajam dari pisau manapun.

"Baiklah," Bellona mengibaskan tangannya santai. "Haste Luego, Dahlia!" _Sampai jumpa, Dahlia_.

Sebelum beranjak pergi, Bellona menyempatkan diri untuk mengamati penampilan Oliver dari atas ke bawah sambil mungkin masih meragukan kemampuan kapten Gryffindor itu dalam hatinya.

"Ada apa lagi?" gertak Oliver jengah. Dia tidak suka cara gadis itu memandanginya.

Bellona tersenyum sinis dan menggumam, "Haste luego, mi capitan. El stupido!" _Sampai jumpa, kaptenku. Si bodoh!_

"Jangan bicara dengan bahasa planet lagi… Awww!"

Kali ini Oliver melompat-lompat kesakitan dengan satu kaki di tempatnya. Belum reda rasa nyeri di lutut kanannya, sekarang giliran lutut satunya yang kena tendang. Sementara Bellona sudah berlalu sambil tertawa riang setelah berhasil menghujamkan ujung sepatu bootnya sekeras mungkin ke lutut kanan Oliver.

Next to chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**BAb 2**

Jalanan di sepanjang lorong itu terlihat cukup sepi. Hanya terlihat segerombolan murid kelas satu yang melintas sambil mengobrol santai dan tertawa geli saat mendengar banyolan satu sama lain. Namun keceriaan mereka berubah saat tiba-tiba muncul seorang murid kelas lima yang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh dari ujung lorong dan terlihat berusaha menerobos barisan murid-murid bertubuh mungil itu. Dalam hitungan detik saja gerombolan itu kocar-kacir. Ada yang jatuh terpental dan ada yang terhuyung menabrak dinding setelah orang itu menubruki mereka tanpa ampun seperti bola bowling menghantam deretan pin. Kini lorong itu dipenuhi suara rintih kesakitan dari beberapa anak yang bergelimangan di lantai.

"Maaf. Aku sedang buru-buru," kata Oliver nyengir menyesal. "Aku harus ke… toilet."

Tanpa banyak omong, Oliver bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu dan mengabaikan teriakan protes dari korban-korban tabrak larinya itu. Dia sudah tak tahan lagi rupanya.

Suara langkah kakinya yang bergema memenuhi penjuru lorong tetap tidak mengusik kecemasan yang dirasakan Oliver saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Semua tim Quidditch asrama lain sudah menggenapi jumlah anggotanya. Semuanya, kecuali Gryffindor. Sementara jadwal pertandingan perdana sudah diumumkan dan waktu yang tersisa untuk menemukan seorang Seeker hanya kurang tiga bulan lagi, lebih tepatnya delapan puluh sembilan hari lebih lima belas jam dan dua puluh menit (Oliver sudah menghitungnya dengan teliti).

Mengingat waktu yang sangat sempit ini, membuat Oliver gelisah tak karuan dan menggerutu kesal, tak mempedulikan tatapan heran dari beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Well, mereka pasti bingung melihat seseorang yang sibuk ngoceh sendiri di dalam lorong. Mungkin mereka menyangka kalau kapten Gryffindor ini sedang kesurupan hantu yang cerewet atau kena serangan penyakit ayan.

Setelah puas ngomel sesuka hatinya, mendadak Oliver terdiam dan berusaha mengenyahkan suasana mendung dalam dirinya ini. Tapi ternyata dia tidak bisa. Apalagi saat teringat kejadian kemarin, ketika dia bertemu dengan gadis super menyebalkan yang namanya susah diingat dan suka sekali ngomong dengan bahasa asing itu. Balona eh… Beleno atau siapapun dia, pokoknya aku tidak ingin bertemu dia lagi, pikir Oliver gemas.

"Siapa sih gadis liar dan brutal itu?" tanya Oliver pada Dahlia saat itu. Dahlia malah memberinya tatapan penuh arti.

"Kau sudah dengar sendiri, kan? Namanya Bellona Bonifacio."

"Nama yang aneh sekali. Apa dia berasal dari planet Mars? Aku sama sekali tak tahu bahasa aneh apa yang dia pakai tadi," tanya Oliver masih saja geram, apalagi lutut kanannya kini berubah warna jadi kebiruan. "Sepertinya kau paham semua ocehannya."

"Dia bukan dari Mars, Olie," kata Dahlia, tersenyum mendengar kata-kata sinis ini. "Beda denganku yang kelahiran Inggris berdarah Spanyol, Bellona dilahirkan di Milan, Italia. Dari namanya saja pasti semua orang bisa menyimpulkan darimana dia berasal. Bellona adalah nama dewi perang dalam mitologi Romawi kuno."

"Nama dewi perang? Orangtuanya pasti menyesal sekali sudah memproduksi biang kerok itu ke dunia sampai-sampai harus menamainya begitu," potong Oliver.

Dahlia terkikik geli, tapi buru-buru terdiam saat Oliver mendelik padanya.

"Mana kutahu? Yang jelas dia kelahiran Muggle. Ayahnya campuran Italia-Spanyol dan ibunya orang Inggris asli. Keluarganya pindah kemari saat umurnya sepuluh tahun. Begitu yang kudengar."

Sekarang Oliver mulai paham kenapa logat gadis liar itu terdengar sangat aneh di telinganya.

"Hanya saja aku heran," sahut Dahlia, memecah konsentrasi Oliver. "Kenapa dia menganggumu tadi?"

Oliver mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dia juga tidak tahu apa alasannya. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak merasa kenal dengan gadis pembuat onar itu. Gadis semacam Bellona sudah pasti bukan tipe gadis yang ingin dikenal akrab oleh Oliver.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Selama ini Bellona hanya mengganggu cewe-cewe, cewe Slytherin lebih tepatnya begitu. Kau tak tahu bagaimana cewe-cewe Slytherin membencinya. Tapi kukira dia bukan pembuat onar, Olie. Bellona itu gadis yang jahil dan cerdas, seperti versi cewe dari Fred dan Goerge begitulah. Kau pasti belum dengar kelucuan-kelucuan akibat ulahnya," jelas Dahlia sambil mengulum senyum.

"Aku tak ingin mendengar kelucuan macam apapun dari gadis aneh itu, terutama setelah kelucuan yang dia buat dengan sengaja menendang kedua lututku ini!" tukas Oliver nyaris frustrasi. "Sekarang ada masalah yang paling penting dari segalanya, Dahlia. Kita masih belum punya Seeker! Padahal kita tidak akan sempat mengadakan uji coba lagi!"

"Kita tidak butuh uji coba lagi. Seeker kita akan datang sendiri. Lagipula aku punya firasat bagus tentang anak-anak kelas satu," balas Dahlia tenang. Pernyataan ini membuat Oliver tidak bisa mempercayai telinganya.

"Anak kelas satu?! Kau pasti bercanda!" semprot Oliver tanpa sadar. "Dalam sejarah Quidditch tidak ada anak kelas satu yang pernah bergabung ke dalam tim!"

"Belum ada," koreksi Dahlia sambil menjentikkan jarinya tepat di wajah Oliver. "Siapa tahu kali ini sejarah akan segera tercipta."

Dan pada detik itu pula Oliver mengira Dahlia sudah ketularan wabah sinting yang dibawa Bellona. Mana mungkin ada anak sekecil itu yang bisa bermain Quidditch kalau kebanyakan anak-anak mulai belajar terbang pada umur sepuluh tahun? Kalaupun ada anak semacam itu, maka dia akan layak sekali jika mendapat julukan anak ajaib.

Kembali lagi ke masa sekarang. Oliver menahan nafas dan cepat-cepat membuka pintu toilet dengan tangannya yang mulai dibasahi keringat dingin. Sedikit lagi, pikirnya. Namun perasaan lega Oliver berganti rasa kaget bukan main saat mendapati kehadiran seseorang yang sangat tidak diharapkan untuk dia temui di dalam sana.

"Kau?!" kata Oliver, tercengang. "Oh, tidak! Sial!"

"Bienvenido, el capitan," sapa Bellona berlagak ramah dan nyengir misterius. "Sedang ingin buang air juga?"

"Mau apa kau di sini, Baleno? Ini kan toilet cowo!"

Kali ini Bellona cemberut jelek. Tampaknya dia tak senang namanya salah disebut. Tapi dia memilih untuk tidak protes, apalagi dia juga suka memanggil nama Oliver seenaknya sendiri.

"Mau apa aku di sini? Sudah pasti melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan manusia di toilet, kan?" balas Bellona santai.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya di toiletmu sendiri, toilet cewe?" sentak Oliver sambil melotot. "Apa cara buang airmu beda dari cewe-cewe normal?"

Bellona tertawa renyah, menggeleng. Sedangkan Oliver mengernyitkan dahinya, semakin keheranan sekaligus semakin kesulitan menahan diri untuk tidak ngompol di celana. Dia ingin segera melepaskan apa yang sudah ditahannya dari tadi, tapi masa dia harus melakukan itu di depan Bellona?

"Cepat pergi dari sini, Balona! Kau kan cewe, tidak seharusnya kau ada di toilet cowo!" tukas Oliver dengan maksud ingin mengusir gadis itu. Namun pernyataan ini justru membuat Bellona tertarik untuk berlama-lama berdiam di tempatnya.

"Wooden, kau membuatku semakin penasaran saja. Sejak dulu aku bertanya-tanya kenapa toilet cowo begitu dikeramatkan untuk dimasuki cewe? Begitu juga kenapa cowo-cowo dilarang masuk ke toilet cewe?"

Kedua pertanyaan ini malah membuat Oliver berpikir kalau Bellona pasti sedang pura-pura bego atau memang pada dasarnya sudah idiot. Dan Oliver jelas tak punya waktu untuk meladeni pertanyaan bodoh semacam ini karena kedua kakinya sudah gemetar dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar sudah tak tahan!

"Kumohon dengan hormat padamu, Beleno, cepat pergi dari sini! Atau kalau tidak, akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan!"

"Hal yang tidak diinginkan?" Bellona membelalakkan matanya, pura-pura ingin tahu. "Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau dan aku, cowo dan cewe, berduaan di toilet?"

Oliver menggeleng, gemas sekali. Selain itu dia tak akan sempat lagi kalau harus menjelaskan satu-persatu hal yang tidak diinginkan itu, di antaranya seperti situasi gawat jika ada yang memergoki mereka atau yang lebih parah lagi, bisa-bisa mereka dikira sedang melakukan perbuatan tidak senonoh di dalam sana. Semua itu pasti akan mendatangkan detensi berat baik untuk Oliver maupun Bellona.

Selama sekian detik suasana hening, Bellona dan Oliver hanya saling bertatapan dalam diam, membuat suara tetes air dari keran-keran seolah dikeraskan berkali-kali lipat untuk mengisi kekosongan ini.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, el capitan?"

Oliver tergagap dan gugup aneh saat Bellona berjalan mendekatinya selangkah demi selangkah. Gadis itu berhenti setelah jarak mereka berdua hanya tinggal sejengkal dan menegaskan perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang tidak begitu jauh, Bellona hanya setinggi alis mata Oliver. Ini membuat kedua mata mereka segera bertautan sesaat setelah saling bertemu.

Oliver tidak mau bahkan sama sekali tidak ingin, namun dia seolah dipaksa mengakui kalau Bellona punya sepasang mata coklat cemerlang yang sangat indah. Saat tanpa sengaja (atau malah sengaja) mata Oliver menelusuri wajah Bellona yang kali ini tidak berminyak dan kusam penuh debu seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, dia menemukan kulit wajah yang segar dan berwarna kecoklatan, khas orang daratan Mediterania. Warna kulit yang eksotik, begitu puji Oliver dalam hati. Karena jarak yang begitu dekat ini, Oliver juga dapat mencium aroma parfum Bellona yang wanginya jelas sekali mampu mengalahkan wangi jamban yang membuat perut jadi mual.

Untuk sesaat Oliver bahkan kehabisan kata-kata, lupa sama sekali apa tujuannya datang ke tempat ini. Saat ini yang disadarinya hanyalah betapapun menyebalkannya makhluk di hadapannya ini, tapi Bellona tetap seorang cewe dan Oliver masih cowo normal. Jadi jangan heran kalau sekarang irama detak jantung Oliver sedang berlomba-lomba ingin mengalahkan suara tetes air yang bergema memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dia jadi salah tingkah!

Gelenyar misterius segera mendera pundak kanan Oliver saat Bellona menepuk lembut bagian itu dan berkata, "Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menjawabnya."

Sepasang mata Oliver terbeliak ketika Bellona mendekatkan bibirnya yang merah muda ke pipi Oliver. Tapi Bellona tidak bermaksud untuk mencium Oliver, dia hanya membisikinya saja (Oliver mungkin tidak tahu harus menyesal atau malah lega).

"Aku bisa menghajar bokongmu, Wooden. Itu akan menjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, bukan?"

Sekarang wajah Oliver sudah berubah warna jadi merah merona mirip warna tomat segar dengan kombinasi ekspresi malu dan geram. Kenapa Bellona suka sekali mempermainkannya? Bahkan kini gadis itu sedang terkikik geli mendengar leluconnya sendiri yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Nah, sekarang kau mau pergi atau tidak?" kata Oliver, menggigiti bibirnya dan teringat apa alasannya datang ke toilet. "Atau kau terpaksa harus menontonku melakukan sesuatu yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai pornoaksi. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, tahu!"

Bellona memberi Oliver seulas senyum geli dan dia segera paham setelah melihat gelagat aneh kapten Gryffidor itu.

"Oke, oke. Aku akan segera pergi dari sini," cetus Bellona sambil sengaja menabrakkan bahunya keras-keras ketika dia melewati Oliver. "Oh, tunggu dulu, Wooden!"

Oliver yang sudah dalam perjalanan menuju ke salah satu bilik kecil terpaksa harus menghentikan langkahnya. Ekspresinya gusar saat berbalik dan bertanya, "Ada apa lagi, Boleno?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyarankan kau," kata Bellona, berkacak pinggang dan menampakkan kekesalan yang dibuat-buat. "Jangan masuk ke bilik itu dan juga bilik yang di sebelahnya! Closetnya rusak. Lebih baik pakai saja bilik yang paling ujung. Tadi aku juga masuk ke bilik itu."

"Aku tidak percaya omonganmu!" tukas Oliver ketus, salah satu tangannya sudah mencengkram pegangan pintu di bilik terdekat.

Bellona mengangkat kedua bahunya dan tersenyum misterius, "Kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku kalau kau nekat! Haste luego, Wooden!"

Pintu toilet tertutup dan Bellona sudah hilang dari pandangan. Sementara itu Oliver jadi ragu begitu mendengar pesan terakhir gadis itu tadi. Jangan salahkan kalau aku nekat? Memangnya kenapa? Pikir Oliver bingung. Mendadak perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

"Untuk apa aku menuruti ocehan gadis aneh itu!" gumam Oliver kesal dan segera membuka pintu bilik dengan hentakan keras.

Seketika itu juga terdengar bunyi dentuman yang mampu membuat dinding dan langit-langit toilet cowo bergetar. Yang bisa dirasakan Oliver hanyalah lendir-lendir bau sekaligus lengket yang meledak dashyat dan segera menciprati sekujur wajah dan juga tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Benar-benar tanpa ampun karena ingus troll itu sudah melumuri tubuhnya dari atas ke bawah dan tidak menyisakan apapun selain mengubah Oliver jadi makhluk hijau berselimut lendir menjijikkan. Kondisi toiletpun tak kalah parah dengan kondisi Oliver yang baru saja menjadi korban ledakan bom kotoran, dimana-mana hanya terlihat lautan hijau ingus troll.

Sementara itu Bellona yang kini sudah berada entah dimana, sedang tertawa riang membayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan di toilet saat ini. Gadis itu tak tahu kalau di saat yang bersamaan Oliver sedang meneriakkan namanya dengan suara menggelegar, dia benar-benar mengamuk. "Bellonaaaa!"

Next to chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Bab 3**

Bisa dibilang siang hari ini terasa cukup sejuk. Angin bertiup bak bisikan lembut membelai kulit dan awan sehalus kapas nampak nyaman menyelimuti mentari. Suasana Hogwarts pun terlihat damai aman sejahtera seperti biasanya. Mayoritas murid baru saja selesai makan siang di aula besar dan kini banyak di antaranya sedang menuju ke kelas mereka selanjutnya. Dari kejauhan nampak sepasang anak perempuan kelas empat sedang berjalan menusuri lorong menuju undakan. Mereka hendak menuju ke menara astronomi. Jelas sekali mereka berdua berniat datang ke kelas lebih awal karena di sepanjang lorong itu sunyi senyap.

"Kau pasti tak tahu apa yang terjadi kemarin, Midorina," kata salah seorang dari kedua gadis tadi, yang berambut pirang dengan kuncir ekor kuda sambil tersenyum berseri-seri. "Aku memergokinya sedang memperhatikanku hari ini."

"Masa?" pekik gadis satunya, Midorina, yang tatanan rambutnya mirip sarang lebah berwarna hitam kelam. "Kapten Gryffindor itu, Wood, dia memperhatikanmu? Oh astaga! Arabella, kau hebat!"

Arabella, si pirang tadi, tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan berkata dengan nada sangat yakin, "Yeah, meskipun kelihatannya dia hanya berusaha meminta jalan di lorong menuju kelas Transfigurasi tadi, tapi sudah pasti dia hanya pura-pura. Kau tahu kalau aku saat itu sedang menggosip dengan Celine dan agak sedikit memblokir jalan saat Wood lewat.

"Oh, dia keren sekali, Midorina! Apalagi saat dia memintaku minggir dengan nada yang sangat sopan. Dia sempat melirikku selama tiga detik sebelum tersenyum tipis dan pergi melewatiku tanpa menoleh."

"Hebat! Bisa jadi kau sedang diincarnya. Ah, kau membuatku iri!" sungut Midorina, menggaruk-garuk kulit kepalanya, mungkin sekaligus mengayak kutu dan ketombe yang ada di sana. "Wood belum pernah melirikku sedikitpun, apalagi tersenyum!"

"Itu hanya masalah waktu saja kok," balas Arabella dengan kedua mata berbinar. "Selama ini aku sudah yakin kalau Wood sedang memendam rasa padaku dan dia hanya malu menunjukkannya. Well, walau setiap kali kami bertemu dia selalu memintaku untuk minggir dari jalannya dan sesekali menyuruhku agar tidak berisik di kelas, kurasa jelas dia memperhatikanku, kan? Aku senang sekali mendengarnya berkata 'jangan berisik, please' tadi. Terdengar sangat penuh perhatian."

"Aku ikut senang kalau begitu," sahut Midorina dingin, diam-diam dia mencibir iri.

Saat ini kedua gadis itu sedang bersiap menaiki undakan yang di sisi kanan-kirinya diapit sepasang patung Goblin bertampang sangar. Baik Arabella maupun Midorina belum berniat untuk berhenti bergosip dan cekikikan.

"Kami pasti akan segera jadian…"

Ucapan Arabella terputus oleh teriakan Midorina yang mendadak tergelincir begitu menginjak undakan. Terdengar teriakan-teriakan ramai dan suara berdebum keras saat kedua orang itu jatuh saling menimpa satu sama lain. Entah kenapa lantai undakan itu tiba-tiba saja jadi super licin. Begitu licinnya sampai-sampai Arabella dan Midorina kesulitan melangkah. Bahkan untuk sekedar berdiri saja kaki-kaki mereka tergelincir dan meluncur tak karuan seolah-olah kini mereka sedang berjalan di atas permukaan es. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara debum bersahut-sahutan ketika Arabella dan Midorina jatuh terpeleset untuk kedua kalinya.

"Benar juga apa kata pelayan di Zonko. Minyak Euthalictus memang sepuluh kali lipat lebih licin daripada Lendir Jelatang," kata seseorang yang baru saja muncul dari balik salah satu patung Goblin dan memasang senyum jahil untuk dua gadis itu. "Percobaanku sukses besar!"

"Kau! Benifaso!" raung Midorina marah dan jatuh tergelincir lagi dalam usahanya untuk berdiri.

"Namaku Bonifacio, tahu! Kukira cuma Wooden saja, tapi ternyata orang-orang di negara ini tak ada yang bisa menyebut namaku dengan benar," keluh Bellona, memutar bola matanya dan berlagak murung. "Kalian payah sekali! Biar sedang asyik menggosip, tapi tetap perhatikan jalan dong!"

"Sialan!" pekik Arabella sambil terhuyung dan bersandar merosot di dinding, masih gagal berdiri. Sepanjang dua meter dari jalan itu sudah sengaja dilumuri minyak Euthalictus yang tidak berbau dan tidak berwarna oleh Bellona sekitar lima menit sebelum kedua gadis itu lewat.

Hei, kau!" tuding Bellona tepat di hidung Arabella. Yang dituding berjengit kaget campur heran. "Kau pikir Wooden mau denganmu ya? Kasihan sekali deh kau. Dasar cewe!"

"Ap… apa maksudmu…?" seketika wajah Arabella pucat, bibirnya bergetar.

Bellona hanya melengos cuek dan membalikkan badan tak peduli meski terdengar debum gaduh mirip suara dua karung beras terjatuh di belakangnya. Diam-diam dia merutuk dalam hati. Untuk sekian kali dia mendengar para gadis menyanjung Oliver dan parahnya bahkan sampai berimajinasi bisa jadian dengan kapten Gryffindor itu. Sungguh Bellona tak tahu apa yang membuatnya berhak untuk merasa jengkel dan ingin memberi pelajaran pada kedua gadis itu. Harusnya tadi dia tidak menguping!

Selama ini Bellona hanya beranggapan kalau semua kekesalannya kepada Oliver Wood adalah karena dia benci sesuatu yang dinamakan kesempurnaan. Benar sekali! Oliver bisa dikatakan sebagai sosok yang nyaris sempurna. Keren, berpostur bagus, ramah pada siapapun dan pastinya yang membuat dia digilai semua gadis, Oliver itu seorang kapten tim Quidditch.

Apa benar dia sehebat itu? pikir Bellona terheran-heran melihat tingkah gadis-gadis yang kegatalan setiap kali mereka bertemu dengan Oliver. Padahal kapten Gryffindor yang terkenal itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja di mata Bellona. Masih banyak pemuda yang lebih cakep dari Oliver di negara asal Bellona, Spanyol. Pemuda yang kulitnya tidak pucat seperti Oliver, dengan postur yang jauh lebih bagus dari kapten asramanya itu dan dengan logat bicara yang seksi ala spanyol. Pendeknya, Oliver bukanlah apa-apa bagi Bellona.

Yang membuat Bellona lebih tak habis pikir lagi adalah kenapa seorang kapten dari sebuah tim Quidditch bisa begitu populer? Bellona adalah seorang kelahiran Muggle dan dia juga orang Spanyol, karena itu jelas dia seratus persen lebih menyukai sepakbola Muggle daripada menonton orang-orang beterbangan dengan tongkat pemukul dan menamakan kekonyolan menggelikan yang mereka lakukan sebagai sebuah olahraga. Karena itulah dia masih saja belum menemukan jawaban mengapa kebanyakan murid di asramanya bisa menyukai Oliver Wood sama seperti mereka menyukai Quidditch.

Bellona tidak menyukai Oliver dan jauh lebih tidak menyukai gadis-gadis penggemarnya yang kebanyakan selalu bertingkah norak. Kadang dia heran menyadari ada rasa sebal yang terselip di dadanya setiap memergoki tatapan kagum yang ditunjukkan para gadis setiap kali Oliver lewat. Lubang telinganya seakan tersengat listrik ketika mendengar jeritan histeris para fans fanatik Oliver yang memuja betapa kerennya Oliver dalam kostum Quidditch. Juga rasa gatal di kedua tangannya untuk mengerjai semua gadis genit yang berusaha mendekati kapten idola mereka itu. Dan Bellona tidak tahu apa penyebab kekacauan dalam dirinya ini.

Pernah sekali dia mencoba memperhatikan baik-baik setiap senti dari Oliver. Hasilnya justru dia semakin bertambah kesal. Kulit Wooden pucat sekali seperti warna kulit anak babi! Rambutnya gelap dan sangat berantakan, mungkin dia jarang keramas. Belum lagi senyumnya itu, sudah pasti dia hanya mencoba bermanis-manis di depan semua orang. Tentu Wooden tidak ingin kehilangan penggemar, kan? Dasar orang sok populer! Dia pikir dia itu siapa?! batin Bellona gemas.

Untuk sekian lama Bellona cuma diam mengamati gerak-gerik Oliver di tengah kerumunan gadis penggemarnya hingga akhirnya dia merasa sudah cukup muak dan bertekad ingin menghentikan sikap besar kepala Oliver (Besar kepala? Er…sebenarnya ini hanya opini pribadi Bellona saja). Kalau bukan Bellona, siapa lagi yang bisa menghentikannya? Mungkin tidak ada, mengingat siapa itu Oliver Wood. Maka Bellona memantapkan hatinya untuk sasaran berikutnya, cowo yang selalu dipanggilnya Wooden dan mati-matian dibuatnya kesal itu.

"Kali ini apa ya?" gumam Bellona sambil merogoh isi sakunya dan nyengir jahil saat mendapati beberapa tabung kecil berlabel Zonko. "Petasan Letupan Kejut? Jangan, siapa tahu dia jantungan. Bedak Sengat Menggelitik? Oke juga, ini efektif membuat kegelian selama berhari-hari bahkan Wooden bisa tertawa geli dalam tidurnya nanti. Sekarang tinggal memikirkan bagaimana membuat Wooden terkena bedak ini."

Sambil masih menimang-nimang botol berisi bedak gatal itu, Bellona berjalan santai dan hendak berbelok ke kanan. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika di ujung lorong itu terdengar suara orang memaki-maki.

"…kelahiran Muggle! Manusia kotor!"

Kening Bellona berlipat-lipat dan seketika itu juga dadanya terasa panas. Berani benar orang itu menghina kelahiran Muggle. Alih-alih melancarkan kutukan muntah-siput untuk orang lancang itu, Bellona memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik tembok sembari mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sekitar dua-tiga meter dari tempatnya besembunyi nampak dua orang anak perempuan yang sedang berhadap-hadapan dengan seorang anak perempuan lain. Dari ukuran tubuh mereka yang mungil, sepertinya mereka bertiga murid kelas satu.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah berharap banyak, Granger! Kau kira kau pantas bersekolah di tempat ini. Hogwarts tidak cocok untuk manusia-manusia kotor seperti kalian!" sentak salah seorang anak perempuan yang mukanya terlihat jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada muka anjing pug kepada anak perempuan lainnya yang berambut coklat lebat.

"Sudahlah, Pansy! Kelakuanmu buruk sekali," sergah anak perempuan imut berambut gelap di samping anak yang sedang asyik memaki-maki itu. "Kupikir kau tidak usah mempermalukan dia seperti ini!"

Bellona memincingkan matanya dan sedikit melongokkan kepalanya. Benar saja, rupanya keributan ini telah memancing perhatian dari banyak murid lainnya. Kebetulan saja sekelompok anak laki-laki sedang berkumpul tak jauh dari sana dan mereka lebih memilih untuk diam menonton pertengkaran kecil itu daripada melerai.

"Kau diam saja, Madeline! Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan melihatmu membela anak Muggle ini? Kupikir bisa saja kau adalah salah satu di antara mereka. Kudengar ibumu merahasiakan siapa ayahmu, kan? Jadi benar ayahmu Muggle?" balas anak perempuan bernama Pansy itu sambil melempar senyum mengejek untuk anak perempuan di sampingnya.

Madeline, begitu nama anak perempuan yang jadi sasaran ejekan berikutnya ini, menggeram gusar dan berkata dengan nada lirih, "Tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Aku hanya mencoba memberitahumu kalau perbuatanmu ini salah…"

"Oh yeah! Kau bukan ibuku. Jadi terserah aku dong!" tukas Pansy enteng dan kembali berpaling kepada korbannya, anak perempuan yang dipanggil Granger tadi. "Jika aku jadi kau, aku sudah berkemas-kemas sekarang juga. Dasar anak Muggle bau!"

Bellona mencermati ekspresi sedih dari korban caci-maki Pansy dan api di dadanya semakin membara. Dia mungkin tak tahu bagaimana perihnya dipermalukan di depan umum (mengingat dia sendiri yang lebih sering mempermalukan orang dibanding dipermalukan), tapi dia tahu bagaimana cara efektif untuk membungkam murid kelas satu kurang ajar ini. Semangatnya semakin berkobar saat dia mendengar cemooh Pansy lagi.

"Sekolah ini dibangun untuk keturunan berdarah murni seperti aku dan tidak layak dinodai kelahiran Muggle kotor seperti kau. Begitu kata pendiri Asrama kami yang tersohor, Salazar Slytherin."

"Dia anak Slytherin? Korban favoritku nih!" gumam Bellona, tersenyum jahil untuk yang kesian kali dan berbisik, "Elrecto Nimbulo."

Sontak terdengar jeritan melengking ke seluruh penjuru lorong. Jeritan ini keluar dari mulut Pansy yang tiba-tiba saja roknya tersingkap dan seketika memperlihatkan apa yang semula tertutupi. Ternyata Bellona sengaja membuat ujung-ujung rok Pansy berdiri tegak menantang langit dan kedua tangan Pansy tidak bisa menekannya agar kembali ke bentuk asal sekeras apapun dia mencoba.

Kejadian mengejutkan ini membuat gerombolan anak laki-laki yang tadinya diam menonton jadi heboh bukan main. Mereka sibuk bersiul-siul dan menertawakan kepanikan Pansy. Beberapa di antara anak laki-laki itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan tapi diam-diam mengintip dari sela-sela jari mereka.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?!" teriak Pansy murka, wajahnya sudah merah padam saking malunya, sementara ujung roknya masih tetap tegak lurus seolah bangga memamerkan kedua belah paha pemiliknya. "Madeline, lakukan sesuatu!"

Madeline berjengit, kaget sekaligus kesal dengan perintah kasar Pansy. Detik berikutnya dia malah memilih untuk berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Pansy yang sedang panik tak karuan. Dia tak sudi membantu teman seasramanya itu.

"Well, ternyata cewe-cewe Slytherin suka warna pink ya?" goda Bellona, keluar dari persembunyiannya dan nyengir mengejek sambil menunjuk bagian yang tersingkap jelas dari Pansy. "Motif apa yang sedang kau pakai sekarang? Dementor atau ular derik?"

Sontak saja terdengar suara tawa bersahut-sahutan. Rupanya semua anak laki-laki yang ada di sana merasa senang sekali siang ini. Kebanyakan dari mereka sedang tersipu dan memandangi Pansy tanpa berkedip. Tapi Bellona tak membiarkan mereka lama-lama menikmati pemandangan indah ini karena detik berikutnya dia menjentikkan tongkatnya dan membuat rok Pansy mengatup turun kembali. Sempat terdengar suara gerutuan kecewa dari kelompok anak laki-laki itu, tapi Bellona tak peduli. Satu-satunya yang harus dipedulikannya sekarang adalah kemarahan Pansy.

"Beraninya kau…"

"Beraninya kau menghina kelahiran Muggle! Kau telah menghina sesamaku, tahu!" potong Bellona tajam sembari merangkul pundak anak perempuan korban hinaan Pansy dan balas menatap mata Pansy dalam-dalam. "Sekali lagi aku mendengar siapapun menghina anak-anak kelahiran Muggle, aku berjanji dengan sepenuh hati akan membuat mereka menyesal.

"Katakan itu ke semua teman asramamu! Jika masih ada cewe Slytherin yang melecehkan kelahiran Muggle, jangan salahkan aku kalau cowo-cowo akan mendapat tontonan gratis."

"Kau mengancamku?" cibir Pansy, wajahnya masih memerah dengan campuran ekspresi marah dan malu luar biasa. Apalagi saat memergoki beberapa anak laki-laki mengerling genit kepadanya. Sebenarnya dia agak takut pada Bellona mengingat tubuh anak kelas lima itu jauh lebih besar darinya dan pasti butuh sekali tendang saja bagi Bellona untuk membuat Pansy terpental. Namun Pansy memberanikan diri untuk berlagak menantang. Dia harus melindungi harga dirinya, kan?

Bellona menghampiri Pansy tanpa menyadari kalau kedua kaki Pansy sedang gemetar hebat, bukan untuk mengertak meski tinggi badannya dua kali dari Pansy, dia hanya membungkuk dan nyengir sambil berbisik, "Aku tidak mungkin mengancam murid kelas satu sepertimu. Buat apa? Perkataanku tadi itu bukan sekedar ancaman, tapi sudah berlaku seperti undang-undang bagimu dan cewe Slytherin lainnya. Aku tidak akan segan menghukum kalian kalau ada yang nekat melanggar. Ingat itu baik-baik!"

Pansy menghentakkan kedua kakinya kuat-kuat. Terlihat jelas kalau dia kesal bukan main, tapi dia tak mampu berbuat apapun saat Bellona mengangkat ujung tongkatnya sekali lagi sambil berpura-pura memegangi roknya sendiri (sambil nyengir juga tentu). Akhirnya Pansy memilih untuk bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu di sela-sela riuh siulan dan tepuk tangan dari kumpulan anak laki-laki penonton mereka.

Bellona merasa puas sekali. Lagi-lagi dia berhasil mengerjai seorang anak Slytherin. Anak kecil itu memang pantas diberi pelajaran karena sudah berbuat sangat tidak sopan tadi. Mau jadi apa anak perempuan itu kalau sudah besar nanti? Baru jadi anak kelas satu saja sudah kurang ajar! pikir Bellona sebelum meneriaki Pansy yang sedang berlari menjauh sambil menangis, "Quė un gusano pequeňo desagrable!" _Dasar cacing kecil bandel!_

"Err, maaf…"

Suara lirih dari anak perempuan kelas satu yang dibelanya tadi memecah rasa berpuas diri Bellona. Sepertinya anak perempuan itu mencoba mengatakan sesuatu meski dia tampak agak shock melihat kejadian barusan.

"De nada! Terima kasih kembali!" potong Bellona serta merta, tersenyum lebar. "Lain kali jangan biarkan siapapun menghina kelahiran Muggle! Siapa namamu tadi? Granger? Aku Bellona Bonifacio! Ingat, bukan Baleno atau Boleno, tapi Bellona dengan double L!"

Anak perempuan itu hanya tersenyum dan menatap Bellona dengan sorot kagum. Ada seorang murid kelas lima dengan dandanan slebor mendadak datang menolongnya dari cemooh menyakitkan di muka umum, itu sudah jadi alasan yang cukup untuk mengagumi penyelamatnya ini.

Semula Bellona hanya balas tersenyum kepada anak perempuan bernama Granger itu, tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Bellona merasakan sesuatu yang lain sedang menumbuk jauh ke dalam hatinya. Baru kali ini dia merasakan asyiknya dikagumi orang. Begitu melegakan dan menyegarkan seakan-akan ada seember air es baru saja mengguyurnya tepat di kepala. Mungkin ini yang dirasakan Wooden ketika penggemar-penggemarnya datang berbondong-bondong untuk mengaguminya, pikir Bellona. Ternyata cukup menyenangkan juga!

"Nah, Granger, aku harus pergi. Haste luego, junior!" kata Bellona sambil nyengir, membalikkan badan dan melangkah tegap agar terlihat gagah di mata adik kelasnya itu.

Belum sampai lima meter dia berjalan, seseorang memanggilnya. Kali ini Bellona merasa sangat mengenali suara orang yang memanggilnya ini. Tak salah lagi. Siapa orang menyebalkan yang bisa begitu konyol salah menyebut namanya selain Oliver Wood. Rupanya tadi Oliver sedang melintas di ujung lorong tempat Bellona mempermalukan Pansy dan sekarang dia tertarik untuk mengomentari tindakan heroik gadis itu.

"Belono! Tunggu!"

"Namaku Bellona, Wooden!" kata Bellona, membalikkan badan dan melotot sebal kepada Oliver yang sedang mengejarnya.

"Dan namaku Wood, bukan Wooden!" balas Oliver tak mau kalah setelah berhasil menyusul gadis itu. Sekarang mereka berdua berjalan bersama menyusuri koridor menuju ke menara Gryffindor. "Ternyata kau bisa juga melakukan hal baik. Tak kusangka."

"Hal baik?" Mendadak Bellona menghentikan langkahnya, begitu pula dengan Oliver. "Jadi kau anggap menyingkap rok cewe itu perbuatan baik? Ternyata kau bisa mesum juga. Tak kusangka."

Pipi Oliver merona. Bellona menirukan kata-katanya tadi dengan baik sekali, bahkan memasang tampang innocent yang begitu menggemaskan sampai-sampai Oliver tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk sesaat.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau juga suka warna pink ya?" timpal Bellona sambil nyengir lebar.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk memelorotkan celanaku!" kata Oliver agak gugup dan berhasil menutupi kegugupannya dengan berpura-pura memegangi ikat pinggangnya. "Aku tidak sedang pakai warna pink, tahu!

"Oya? Aku jadi penasaran…" goda Bellona sambil merapatkan diri ke Oliver dan melempar tatapan nakal. "Di sini cukup sepi ya? Apa yang akan terjadi seandainya ada celana melorot di sini?"

Buru-buru Oliver meloncat menjauh, tapi Bellona masih saja menggodanya.

"Ya ampun, Wooden! Ada apa?" kata Bellona sambil tersenyum genit dan terus merapat. "Ven conmigo, el capitan." _Kemarilah, kapten!_

Ekspresi Bellona semakin membuat Oliver sebal saat dia refleks mencabut tongkatnya dan mengacungkannya ke arah gadis itu. Bukannya menjauh, Bellona malah berpura-pura panik sambil mencengkram roknya dengan raut ketakutan yang kentara sekali dibuat-buat.

"Jangan singkap rokku, kapten! Kita kan masih di bawah umur!" pekik Bellona, cekikikan.

"Siapa yang mau menyingkap rokmu, Balono! Lebih baik aku menyingkap rok nenek-nenek daripada menyingkap rok gadis menyebalkan seperti kamu," dengus Oliver, menurunkan tongkatnya.

Bellona nyengir sekali lagi. Kali ini dia menghentikan langkahnya, tapi belum mau berhenti meledek Oliver, "Nenek-nenek? Jadi seleramu separah itu. Oh, jangan biarkan penggemarmu mendengar ini, Wooden! Bisa-bisa ada bunuh diri massal di Hogwarts."

"Enak saja! Jangan-jangan malah kau yang ingin memelorotkan celanaku! Iya, kan?" balas Oliver jengkel.

Kedua mata Bellona terbelalak kaget. Sedetik kemudian dia melengos dan tersenyum sinis sambil berkata, "Semua gadis di Hogwarts pasti akan dengan senang hati melakukan itu, Wooden. Hanya aku yang tidak ingin, tidak sudi lebih tepatnya."

"Ah, masa? Sekarang kita sedang berduaan lho," kali ini giliran Oliver yang menggoda Bellona. Gadis di hadapannya itu segera bergidik jijik dan membuang muka. "Baiklah, Baleno, kau sudah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka. Semoga kau tidak menyesal."

"Tidak akan!" balas Bellona sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang chubby. Well, sebenarnya ini cara Bellona untuk menunjukkan kekesalannya. Tapi Oliver justru mengganggap tampang Bellona ini lucu sekali. Belum pernah ada seorang gadis yang bersikap apa adanya di depan Oliver selama ini. Biasanya para gadis akan bermanis-manis hanya untuk bisa menarik perhatian Oliver.

"Kalau begitu aku selamat," kata Oliver, meringis menahan geli.

Kau selamat? Belum tentu, batin Bellona kesal. Dia teringat bedak gatal di saku jubahnya. Sekarang dia sedang sibuk berpikir bagaimana caranya menaburkan bedak itu ke badan Oliver mumpung sasarannya ini sedang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Hei, lihat! Ada Hippogrif mendarat di atap menara Gryffindor!" teriak Bellona, menunjuk asal saja ke langit dan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Oliver. Cepat-cepat Bellona meraih tabung bedak gatal dari sakunya dan bersiap menaburkannya ke badan Oliver yang sedang lengah.

Oliver, yang beranggapan kalau sangatlah mustahil bisa ada Hipogriff hinggap di atap menara Gryffindor, segera memalingkan kepalanya kembali sesaat setelah menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Bellona. Detik berikutnya dia kaget mendapati ada tabung bedak di depan hidungnya, tapi Oliver tak bisa berlama-lama kaget karena seketika itu juga dia bersin keras dan membuat isi tabung berhamburan ke muka Bellona.

"Wooden!" teriak Bellona sekencang-kencangnya. Kini wajahnya putih berselimut bedak dan nyaris menyerupai badut.

Untuk sesaat Oliver tertegun sebelum akhirnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Bahkan dia tak bisa berhenti menertawakan Bellona meski gadis itu memukuli dada Oliver sambil berteriak-teriak marah.

"Aku pasti akan membalasmu, Wooden! Ingat itu!" kata Bellona sembari sibuk menggaruk-garuk wajah dan lehernya yang mulai terasa gatal sekali.

"Well, sebaiknya jangan, Boleno! Kukira ini balasan setimpal setelah kau membuatku ngompol di celana saat kau meledakkan bom kotoran di toilet kemarin," kata Oliver, masih saja tertawa geli. "Mukamu lucu sekali, tahu!"

Bellona sempat menggeram marah sebelum buru-buru pergi meninggalkan Oliver. Dengan wajah yang berantakan seperti itu, sudah pasti dia sedang menuju ke toilet anak perempuan terdekat. Dan Oliver tidak menyesal sudah menaruh bom kotoran di toilet anak perempuan itu tadi. Sekarang dia tinggal menunggu bunyi ledakan dari dalam toilet dan segera kabur secepat mungkin sebelum Bellona menghajarnya.

Next to chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

**Bab 4**

Malam itu ruang rekreasi Gryffindor cukup ramai. Deretan kursi di dekat perapian disesaki murid-murid yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas mereka dan juga beberapa anak-anak perempuan yang malah asyik ngobrol tanpa menghiraukan lirikan sebal dari anak-anak yang konsentrasinya terganggu.

Sementara tak jauh dari keramaian itu, seorang gadis dengan selera berbusana buruk, blus warna biru pudar dan rok berumbai-rumbai, sedang duduk bersila di lantai. Dia tak peduli sama sekali dengan pandangan mencemooh dari gerombolan anak perempuan tukang rumpi di seberangnya. Well, kelakuan gadis itu memang terlihat tidak pantas bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi gadis itu tampak cuek saja menanggapinya. Karena itu jangan panggil dia Bellona kalau dia peduli dengan pendapat orang lain.

"Ola, Bellona!" sapa Dahlia yang baru saja bergabung. Dia datang bersama seorang gadis manis berambut coklat tua dengan kedua alis yang melintang tinggi membingkai sepasang mata berwarna hazel, Genevieve Abbelirre.

Bellona menyukai kedua gadis itu meski terheran-heran kenapa dua orang ini masih saja baik padanya setelah semua kejahilan yang ia lakukan. Dia suka Dahlia dan Genevieve karena tampaknya cuma mereka yang bisa memanggil nama Bellona dengan benar. Selain itu Dahlia menguasai sedikit bahasa spanyol sehingga membuat Bellona selalu nyaman ngobrol dengannya, sedangkan Genevieve yang murah senyum tak pernah bosan mendengarkan pemikiran aneh Bellona tentang misinya mengacaukan Hogwarts.

"Estoy bien?" _Apa kabar?_

Bellona sedikit mendongak dan memberi Dahlia tatapan pasrah, "Usted notiene la menor idea, Dahlia." _Kau tidak tahu apapun, Dahlia._

"Oya? Sepertinya memang kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja," kata Dahlia, mengerutkan dahi dan berjongkok tepat di depan Bellona. "Kau mau menceritakannya mungkin?

Menceritakannya? Bisa-bisa malah kalian menertawakanku! batin Bellona sebal. Dia tahu maksud baik Dahlia, tapi untuk kejadian yang satu ini, mengingatnya kembali saja dia malas, apalagi menceritakannya pada orang lain. Tanpa sadar Bellona menggaruki wajah dan lehernya yang gatalnya minta ampun. Kedua bagian itu sudah berwarna merah jambu pucat karena terlalu sering digaruk. Sambil mengerutu lirih dan terus menggaruk, dia mendongkol dalam hati. Wooden harus diberi pembalasan atas perbuatannya tadi siang! Bellona benar-benar kesal sekali pada pemuda itu. Belum pernah dia membenci orang sedalam ini, sekaligus belum pernah merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang kalau dia belum bertemu Oliver sekali saja dalam sehari.

"Ya ampun! Kau bau sekali, Bellona!" keluh Genevieve yang ikut berjongkok di samping Bellona. Kedua tangannya mengibas-ngibas udara seolah sedang berusaha mengusir nyamuk. "Sudah berapa lama kau tidak mandi?"

"Kau bercanda, Gen?" tukas Bellona, mendelik. "Sore ini rasanya aku sudah mandi sampai sepuluh kali lebih. Ini semua gara-gara kencing naga."

Dahlia dan Genevieve saling melempar tatapan heran. Alasan Bellona ini memang terdengar sangat aneh di telinga mereka.

"Kencing naga?" tuntut Genevieve, tanpa sadar mendengus geli dalam usahanya menahan tawa. "Apa maksudmu, Bellona?"

Untuk sesaat Bellona menolak menjawabnya, bahkan dia menggembungkan pipinya dengan hati mendongkol. Kedongkolan Bellona semakin bertambah setelah melihat seseorang yang baru saja masuk melalui lubang lukisan, Oliver Wood.

Seperti biasa kedatangan kapten Gryffindor ini disambut oleh bisik-bisik antusias dari para penggemarnya. Kerumunan gadis-gadis yang sebelumnya berada di seberang tempat Bellona duduk sekarang bergeser mendekat ke perapian. Kebetulan pada saat itu Oliver sedang menuju ke salah satu kursi kosong di dekat perapian.

Bellona menyadari kalau Oliver sempat memandanginya selama beberapa lama sebelum dia duduk, dan ini bukan sekedar lirikan tiga detik seperti yang diberikan Oliver pada Arabella, Oliver benar-benar menatapnya tanpa membagi tatapan itu untuk semua gadis-gadis yang ada di dekatnya dan kali ini sambil menyunggingkan senyum simpul untuk Bellona. Tapi Bellona tetaplah Bellona yang kita kenal, dia justru menganggap senyum ini hanya untuk mengejeknya dan akibatnya dia merasa semakin sebal saja pada Oliver.

"Ada apa dengan kencing naga, Bellona?" Dahlia mengulangi pertanyaan Genevieve, dia penasaran sekali rupanya.

"Ada orang bodoh yang sengaja meletakkan bom kotoran di toilet dan kali ini bukan ingus troll yang meledak, tapi kencing naga!" semprot Bellona kesal. Dahlia dan Genevieve malah cekikikan mendengar ini. "Kalian tahu kan kalau bau kencing naga yang diawetkan susah sekali hilang. Bisa sampai berhari-hari dan itupun harus mandi berkali-kali dalam sehari. Orang bodoh itu kejam sekali ya!" sambung Bellona sambil melirik Oliver di kejauhan. Tanpa sengaja mereka saling berkontak mata. Sedetik kemudian baik Oliver maupun Bellona buru-buru berpaling dengan ekspresi aneh di wajah mereka.

"Kukira hanya kau yang berani meledakkan toilet," sahut Genevieve jujur dan cepat-cepat melanjutkan ucapannya begitu Bellona mendelik. "Atau ini hanya senjata makan tuan saja?"

Bellona menggeleng dan membantah keras, "Sebodoh-bodohnya aku, aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah meledakkan toilet cewek."

"Oh, jadi kali ini kau masuk ke toilet cewek? Bukannya kau selalu masuk ke toilet cowok? Ternyata kau berhasil menghentikan kebiasaan buruk ini. Aku baru tahu lho," goda Dahlia. Perkataan Dahlia ini membuat Bellona terpaksa tersenyum tipis.

Lubang lukisan kembali terbuka dan seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut pirang lurus yang baru saja masuk agaknya telah membuat perhatian seisi ruang rekreasi jadi sedikit terpecah. Segelintir anak perempuan yang tadinya sibuk mengamati gerak-gerik Oliver, kini mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Lihat, Gen! Tom Felton datang!" bisik Dahlia panik sambil menyodok perut Genevieve. Sama seperti Dahlia, raut muka Genevieve sempat berubah pucat sebelum akhirnya menjadi merah merona.

Selama beberapa saat Bellona memperhatikan tingkah aneh dua temannya ini, yang lekas-lekas berdiri dan berpose seanggun mungkin sambil memasang senyum semanis-manisnya saat Tom berjalan melewati mereka.

"Hai, Tom!" sapa mereka berdua kompak.

Tom hanya membalas sapaan mereka dengan sekali anggukan tanpa tersenyum sama sekali. Tapi rupanya tanggapan dingin ini tidak berarti apapun bagi Dahlia dan Genevieve. Mereka tetap melonjak histeris, saling berpegangan tangan dan secara bersamaan berkata, "Oh, dia keren sekali ya!"

"Dan kalian norak sekali!" sahut Bellona, bangkit dari lantai dan nyengir. "Kalian kenapa sih? Apa semua cewek selalu bertingkah norak kalau ada cowok keren lewat?"

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau bukan cewek, Bellona!" tukas Genevieve yang merasa agak tersinggung. "Lagipula kami hanya ngefans saja kok, tidak lebih."

"Ngefans? Jadi kalian tidak pernah berpikir akan jadi pacarnya? Lalu apa bedanya antara suka dengan sekedar ngefans?" tanya Bellona polos. Tanpa sadar dia memandangi Oliver yang sedang bersalaman dengan Tom dan terlihat begitu akrab.

Sementara para penggemar Oliver dan Tom masih saja mengamati kedua orang itu secara terang-terangan. Entah kenapa tatapan kagum gadis-gadis ini membuat Bellona merasa jengah. Dia ingin sekali menghentikan sorot lampu panggung yang seolah-olah sedang menerangi sosok Oliver Wood di mata para gadis itu.

"Kalau jadi pacarnya sih…" Genevieve melirik Tom di kejauhan dan memberi Bellona senyuman penuh pengertian. "Kami sebenarnya mau, tapi apa dia juga akan mau memacari kami? Cowok seperti Tom pastinya lebih memilih cewek yang luar biasa hebat untuk jadi pacarnya, dan kami yakin itu bukan salah satu dari semua cewek yang ada di sini. Seandainya saja itu yang terjadi, kami pikir itu oke-oke saja."

"Itu bedanya antara ngefans dan suka. Kalau ngefans, walau hanya bisa memandangi dari kejauhan saja rasanya sudah begitu senang. Tapi kalau berpikir untuk jadi pacarnya, tunggu dulu, rasanya agak tidak mungkin," timpal Dahlia dengan ekspresi memuja yang menggelikan. "Kalau suka, itu artinya kau berpikir untuk benar-benar mendapatkannya. Ini akan membuka kompetisi. Kami tidak suka yang seperti itu karena bisa merusak hubungan pertemanan kalau salah satu dari kami berhasil memacari Tom."

Genevieve mengangguk setuju dan menambahkan, "kalau hanya sekedar ngefans saja, aku tak terlalu keberatan berbagi dengan Dahlia. Tapi kalau aku benar-benar suka, sudah pasti aku tidak akan senang Dahlia berlama-lama memandangi Tom. Aku akan cemburu berat."

Pernyataan dua orang gadis ini serasa menohok tepat di jantung Bellona. Kenapa semua keterangan mereka justru mengarahkannya pada sebuah kesimpulan konyol dan sangat tidak masuk akal? Tentu saja, mana mungkin Bellona bisa suka pada Oliver? Bukankah selama ini dia selalu bergidik jijik setiap kali mengingat warna kulit pucat khas orang Inggris macam Oliver? Juga rambut berwarna coklat kusam dengan style ala kapten Gryffindor itu. Bahkan sekalipun Bellona tidak pernah mau mengakui kalau Oliver sebenarnya cukup tampan.

Bellona menelan ludahnya dan nyaris tersedak saat melihat bagaimana cara Oliver meliriknya di kejauhan. Hanya lirikan ingin tahu tampaknya, tapi seharusnya Bellona tidak perlu merasa salah tingkah begini. Setelah menahan nafas selama beberapa detik dan mulai bisa menguasai diri, dia kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Tapi, kenapa lagi-lagi matanya terarah ke sosok di dekat perapian itu. Pasti dia sudah mulai bodoh sampai-sampai melupakan bagaimana cara mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri. Tak ada salahnya mengamati Oliver kalau saja posisi mereka tidak sedang bermusuhan, dan Bellona sadar kalau ada yang salah pada otaknya yang sudah tak mampu berpikir logis lagi.

Bellona tak tahu apa yang membuat matanya betah berlama-lama memperhatikan Oliver mengingat dulu dia pernah menyamakan warna kulit Oliver dengan warna kulit anak babi. Dia juga tak mengerti kenapa tangannya gatal ingin membelai rambut tebal Oliver, rambut yang dulu dicelanya kaku mirip kawat. Bellona merasa seolah-olah dia sedang mendengar alunan merdu saat mendengar suara tawa Oliver yang sedang bercanda dengan Tom. Masih banyak kenapa dan mengapa lain yang harus dijawab, namun Bellona tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Dahlia bingung. Dia heran melihat ekspresi aneh Bellona yang melongo takjub sampai hampir ngiler.

Kedua mata Bellona sempat terpejam sesaat sebelum menjawab lirih, "Yo me puse sė." _Aku tidak mengerti._

Sementara itu Oliver keheranan saat tanpa sadar melirik Bellona untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam lima menit terakhir ini. Pada awalnya Oliver menganggap penampilan kacau Bellona adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa dia tertarik mengamati Bellona. Tapi kalau terus-terusan melirik begini, sudah pasti bukan karena penampilan Bellona yang aneh atau malah karena matanya sedang kelilipan. Mungkin saja Bellona punya daya magnetik yang bisa memikat mata Oliver untuk terus tertuju padanya. Padahal sudah jelas tak ada yang spesial dari gadis itu.

Coba jelaskan apa yang menarik dari seorang gadis berpenampilan hancur-hancuran macam Bellona. Rambutnya hanya disisir asal dengan belahan tak jelas, wajahnya polos tak berbedak dan style berpakaiannya mirip orang yang baru saja muncul ke peradaban. Pemikiran Oliver tentang seorang Bellona boleh jadi terdengar sangat kejam, tapi ini bisa dimaklumi mengingat dia tidak begitu simpatik dengan ulah usil Bellona padanya.

"Apa yang mengganggumu, Olie?" tanya Tom yang duduk di samping Oliver. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, tampak ingin tahu apa yang membuat Oliver merasa tidak tenang malam ini.

"Err… Tidak, tidak ada," balas Oliver sambil berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dengan memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

Tapi Tom tidak mudah dibohongi. Dia tahu siapa orang yang sejak tadi mengganggu konsentrasi Oliver. Dari bahasa tubuh Oliver yang berkali-kali memperbaiki posisi duduk sambil melirik ke salah satu sisi ruangan, sudah pasti Oliver sedang memperhatikan seorang gadis yang penampilannya paling mencolok di sana.

"Si usil itu ya? Memangnya apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu? Apa dia sudah membakar celanamu?" desak Tom sambil mengulum senyum.

"Tidak! Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa kok," kilah Oliver yang merasa kalau justru dialah yang sudah berhasil mengerjai Bellona tadi siang. "Aku hanya berpikir kalau penampilan Balona sedikit mengganggu pemandangan ruang rekreasi ini."

"Maksudmu Bellona? Bellona Bonifacio, kan?" Tom mengoreksi ucapan Oliver. "Dia memang cewe unik."

Kontan Oliver berjengit kaget mendengar Tom menyebut Bellona sebagai 'cewe unik'. Sebutan itu terlalu bagus untuk seorang pengacau, pikir Oliver mencoba logis.

"Kau pasti sedang bercanda!" tukas Oliver dengan nada tak senang, sekali lagi melirik Bellona yang sekarang sedang memelototi gerombolan anak perempuan di dekatnya. "Dia itu seperti kerikil di tengah jalan yang bisa membuat siapapun tersandung. Dia sangat mengganggu." Setelah mengatakan ini, Oliver menghela nafas panjang. Sebenarnya dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh, apalagi dia merasa ada gelitik aneh di dadanya setiap kali jadi korban keusilan Bellona. Tapi masa dia senang dikerjai gadis itu?

Tom hanya memberi Oliver seulas senyum sebelum berkata, "Benar kau berpikir begitu? Setahu ada banyak anak laki-laki yang justru kagum pada Bellona. Yah, walaupun dia gadis yang sedikit urakan dan tidak terduga tingkahnya, tapi kupikir dia bisa membuat hari-hari yang membosankan jadi seru dan menyenangkan. Aku suka dia."

Oliver merasakan perkataan Tom barusan sudah menyodoknya telak. Aneh rasanya mendengar orang lain sedang memuji-muji Bellona setinggi langit. Tapi bukan itu saja yang membuatnya bad mood, Oliver juga merasa sebal begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir Tom.

"Kau suka dia, Tom? Apa kau sudah gila?" tanya Oliver tanpa berpikir kalau pertanyaan ini mungkin saja lebih cocok ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku suka dia sebagai penyegar suasana," balas Tom kalem, menunduk dan mempermainkan jemari dengan tenang. "Kau tenang saja. Bellona bukan tipeku kok."

Sekali lagi Oliver merasa tertohok. Kenapa sih ucapan Tom selalu saja to the point? Ditambah lagi gaya bicaranya yang tetap dingin tapi mantap malah membuat Olive jadi merasa malu sendiri.

Diam-diam Tom mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum misterius sambil menatap lurus ke arah dua orang gadis yang sedang berdiri di salah satu sisi ruangan. Dia menatap Dahlia dan Genevieve yang kini malah sibuk saling sikut karena meributkan siapa gadis yang sedang dilihat Tom saat ini. Well, apa mungkin Tom naksir salah seorang di antara mereka?

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar jerit melengking bersahut-sahutan yang memenuhi ruang rekreasi. Jeritan histeris ini berasal dari kumpulan anak perempuan yang sekarang sedang berlarian kalang-kabut dan saling tabrak hingga jatuh terjungkal. Beberapa di antara mereka malah ada yang pingsan. Terjadi kegaduhan bukan main saat kursi-kursi terguling dan anak-anak perempuan berdesak-desakan di ambang pintu kamar mereka (termasuk Dahlia dan Genevieve). Sepertinya semua anak perempuan itu sedang ketakutan setengah mati. Sementara itu anak-anak laki-laki yang juga ada di ruang rekreasi malah melongo bingung melihat kehebohan ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Oliver sambil bangkit dari kursinya. Pertanyaannya segera terjawab begitu melihat sesuatu yang sangat ditakuti anak-anak perempuan itu, seekor tikus putih sebesar kulkas sedang berdiri dengan kaki belakangnya dan menatap Oliver dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna merah.

"Oh, ya ampun!" sahut Tom, berdiri dan ternganga takjub. "Ada tikus raksasa di sini."

"Itu bukan tikus raksasa," kata seorang gadis yang sedang tertawa cekikikan sembari memperhatikan kehebohan di sekelilingnya. "Itu peliharaanku. Namanya Mickey."

Mulut Oliver sudah terbuka lebar sekali dan mendesis, "Bellona…"

"Kenapa semua orang tidak suka berkenalan dengan Mickey ya?" tanya Bellona pada dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi geli yang kentara. "Oh, sudahlah! Reducio!"

Tikus dengan ukuran tubuh abnormal itu segera menciut dan kembali ke bentuknya semula yang hanya sebesar jari telunjuk. Bellona segera memasukkan tikusnya ke dalam saku jubahnya dan melenggang keluar dengan senyum puas. Namun Oliver sempat menangkap lengan Bellona ketika gadis itu melewatinya.

"Kau ini! Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Belono?"

Jawaban Bellona terdengar sangat mengejutkan di telinga Oliver, "Setidaknya ini sangat efektif… untuk membubarkan cewe-cewe yang asyik menggosipkanmu tadi. Aku benci terus-terusan mendengarnya, Wooden!"

Raut muka Bellona mengeras dan terlihat tidak main-main ketika Oliver memandanginya ingin tahu. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menggeliat dan memaksa Oliver melepaskan cengkraman di lengannya. Dan di saat Oliver tersadar, lubang lukisan telah menutup dan sosok Bellona lenyap dari pandangan.

Next to chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

**Bab 5**

Keluar dari ruang rekreasi Gryffindor pun tak bisa seketika memulihkan suasana hati Bellona. Dia masih saja kesal jika mengingat apa saja perkataan yang keluar dari mulut gadis-gadis penggosip tadi. Uh, mereka semua tak henti-hentinya berkhayal tentang Oliver dan parahnya lagi mereka membanding-bandingkan Oliver dengan Tom. Benar-benar menyebalkan! Seperti orang tidak punya kerjaan saja! Coba saja dengar perdebatan tak penting ini dan katakan apa yang kau pikirkan!

"Tidak, Cheryl! Kupikir Oliver memang memperhatikanku. Dia sangat baik padaku. Kau ingat kemarin malam, saat aku tidak bisa mengerjakan PR astronomiku dan minta bantuannya. Dengan cepat dia membantuku menjawab pertanyaan yang kuanggap sulit," seloroh seorang gadis mungil berkawat gigi. Bellona mendelik begitu mendengarnya. Meski dia hanya mencuri dengar saja, dia tak ragu untuk menyeruak dan membubarkan semua biang gosip ini.

"Oh, Daisy, please. Dia memang cepat sekali membantumu menjawab. Hanya butuh dua detik untuk menjawab 'aku tidak tahu' sambil melewatimu begitu saja. Oliver bahkan sama sekali tidak melirikmu!" bantah seorang gadis lain yang rambutnya dijalin rapi namun poninya jatuh menutupi matanya. Diam-diam Bellona menghela nafas lega melihat Daisy nyengir salah tingkah. Ini berarti sanggahan Cheryl benar.

Serentak terdengar kikik menyebalkan saat gadis-gadis itu menertawakan kebenaran ini. Seandainya saja Bellona sedang berada di tengah kerumunan itu, pasti dia yang akan tertawa mengejek paling keras. Suara tawa itu berhenti ketika seorang gadis bertubuh jangkung maju dan membusungkan dadanya dengan angkuh. Tampaknya dia juga ingin bercerita.

"Tadi siang, di kelas Transfigurasi, Oliver membantu mengambilkan tongkatku yang terjatuh. Well, sebenarnya aku memang sengaja menjatuhkan tongkat itu tepat di depan Oliver agar dia yang mengambilkannya untukku. Dan aku berhasil," kata gadis itu sambil mengibaskan tangannya santai. Tiba-tiba Bellona merasa mual melihat senyum dibuat-buat yang dipamerkan gadis sombong itu.

"Oh, Estella, kau pasti bercanda!" tukas seorang gadis kurus berkacamata tebal sambil berkacak pinggang. "Oliver tentu saja tak punya pilihan selain mengambilkan tongkatmu. Bukankah tadi kau gagal mempraktekkan mantra 'Remenishio' dan alih-alih mengubah termos air menjadi kelinci, tongkatmu justru terbang dan menghantam muka Oliver yang duduk di depanmu, kan?"

Sekali lagi terdengar suara gelak tawa bersahut-sahutan. Wajah Estella sendiri telah berubah merah padam saking malunya. Namun gadis berkacamata tadi sudah melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kurasa sebenarnya Oliver ingin memarahimu, tapi dia tak tega melihat ekspresi memelasmu. Aku melihat ekspresinya yang cemberut saat menyerahkan tongkat itu. Kasihan sekali Oliver. Wajahnya sempat dihiasi garis melintang kemerahan bekas terkena tongkatmu."

Sambil nyengir membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi kesal Oliver saat itu, Bellona mengingat-ingat wajah Oliver yang ditemuinya tadi siang. Memang ada garis melintang kemerahan di wajah Oliver tapi dia tidak tahu kapan bekas itu muncul. Sekarang Bellona menyesali mengapa dia bisa keasyikan mengubah kancing baju beberapa anak perempuan menjadi kecoak-kecoak besar sampai tidak memperhatikan insiden tongkat menghantam muka Oliver di kelas Transfigurasi tadi.

Melihat muka Oliver terhantam tongkat pasti akan lebih lucu daripada melihat anak-anak perempuan berdiri di atas kursi sambil berteriak histeris karena takut kecoak, pikir Bellona sedikit kecewa.

"Tapi sudah pasti Oliver kalah jantan daripada Tom."

Perkataan ini memecah lamunan Bellona. Oh, rupanya gadis berkacamata itu adalah penggemar Tom Felton. Pantas saja dari tadi dia mencemooh cerita gadis-gadis penggemar Oliver. Sekarang Bellona memusatkan perhatiannya pada penggemar berat Tom ini. Dia ingin tahu seberapa besar kegilaan gadis itu terhadap Tom.

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu, Femmy?" kata Estella, sangat tersinggung. Dengan berani dia maju selangkah dan menatap gadis berkacamata itu dengan sorot menantang.

"Karena Tom lebih jarang tersenyum daripada Oliver, dan itu membuatnya terlihat sangat misterius. Tom juga sangat peduli dengan pelajaran. Dia tampan sekaligus pandai. Sedangkan Oliver, kita tahu sendiri dia lebih peduli Quidditch daripada sekolah. Aku sedikit meragukan kapasitas otaknya," balas Femmy balik menantang.

Dari kejauhan Bellona manggut-manggut setuju. Ini pernyataan yang sangat bagus menurutnya. Kapasitas otak Wooden memang agak diragukan, pikir Bellona sambil meringis geli. Wooden lebih suka menjejali kepalanya yang besar itu dengan ratusan trik dan strategi Quiddicth daripada rumusan pelajaran. Dan ini membuat Wooden bisa menjabarkan strategi Quidditch yang sebetulnya sangat simple menjadi sama rumitnya dengan teori Relativitas Einstein. Dasar maniak Quidditch!

"Tapi itu tidak bisa menjadikan seseorang terlihat jantan!" sanggah Cheryl, kedua ujung bibirnya sampai berkedut-kedut saking kesal. "Masa kejantanan diukur dari berapa banyaknya tersenyum dan juga kepintaran?!"

Maka gadis-gadis itu mulai meributkan siapa yang paling jantan di antara Tom dan Oliver. Semula Bellona hanya merasa geli saja melihat mereka semua ngotot berargumentasi. Lagipula dari semua itu tak ada argumentasi yang benar, batin Bellona. Tapi lama-lama dia mulai merasa sangat terganggu. Apalagi para penggosip itu hanya sibuk mempertengkarkan hal yang tak penting begini.

"Ya ampun! Mereka cerewet sekali ya?" kata Dahlia sambil melempar tatapan mencela ke arah gadis-gadis itu. "Lagipula menurutku sudah jelas Tom yang lebih jantan. Semua orang juga tahu itu."

"Kau benar, Dahlia. Aku setuju denganmu," dukung Genevieve.

Waduh, Bellona hampir saja pingsan mendengar ucapan kedua temannya ini. Kenapa dua orang ini malah jadi ikut-ikutan? Bellona membatin dengan segepok rasa sebal dalam dadanya. Sesaat kemudian dia punya ide cemerlang yang datang secara gemilang di kepalanya.

"Aku tahu seseorang yang lebih jantan daripada dua orang itu," sahut Bellona sambil muncul di tengah-tengah kerumunan yang sedang ribut itu. Sontak semua gadis terdiam dan menatap Bellona dengan sorot mata tidak senang. "Dia juga sangat manis dan lincah. Kalau tentang kapasitas otaknya, menurutku dia tidak kalah cerdas dibanding lumba-lumba."

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, Bellona?" sergah Dahlia yang mengekor di belakang Bellona. Genevieve yang jadi ikut-ikutan penasaran, kini mengerutkan dahinya dan mencoba berpikir keras.

"Namanya Mickey," kata Bellona santai saja. "Apa kalian ingin berkenalan dengannya?"

Setelah sempat bertukar pandang heran dengan teman-temannya, Femmy mengangguk dan berkata ketus, "Boleh saja. Kami ingin tahu seperti apa sih cowo yang kau bilang lebih jantan daripada Tom atau Oliver dan juga sama cerdasnya dengan lumba-lumba. Cepat bawa dia kemari!"

Bellona menyunggingkan senyum misterius yang membuat feeling Dahlia dan Genevieve jadi tidak enak.

"Kalian tidak perlu menunggu lama kok. Mickey selalu ada bersamaku, dia tidak pernah jauh-jauh dariku. Dia ada di sini," seloroh Bellona sambil merogoh saku jubahnya.

Perkataan Bellona ini membuat semua gadis itu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Mereka tidak pernah mendengar nama Mickey di asrama Gryffindor, tapi Bellona jelas sekali berkata kalau cowo itu selalu berada dekat dengannya.

"Nah, ini dia," kata Bellona, menyodorkan kepalan tangannya ke hadapan para gadis.

"Jangan main-main, Benifaso! Kau tahu kami ini sedang serius sekarang!" gertak Cheryl gemas, semua kukunya sudah berdiri tegak dan gatal ingin mencakar wajah Bellona yang malah nyengir innocent.

"Maaf, namaku Bonifacio dan aku tidak main-main. Kalian tentu tidak bisa melihat Mickey. Dia masih sangat kecil, tapi dia memang benar-benar sedang dalam genggamanku sekarang. Baiklah, kalau begitu akan aku perbesar. Engorgio!"

Serentak semua mata melotot kaget begitu melihat makhluk apa yang sedang diperbesar oleh Bellona. Makhluk yang semula hanya seekor tikus putih imut kini berubah menjadi begitu menyeramkan setelah tingginya mencapai dua meter. Tikus superbesar itu balas melotot ke semua gadis-gadis dan mengeluarkan suara cicit nyaring yang bisa menciutkan nyali. Suasana sempat hening sejenak sebelum Bellona berkata dengan nada bangga, "Kenalkan ini Mickey. Nama panjangnya Mickey Mouse!"

Hasilnya tak usah ditebak lagi. Mendadak ruang rekreasi jadi ramai bukan main melebihi suasana pasar malam. Cheryl langsung pingsan begitu melihat gigi-gigi Mickey yang besar dan mengkilap. Sementara teman-temannya semburat berlarian kesana-kemari sambil menjerit histeris. Dan Bellona tidak membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik saat berkata, "Oh, sepertinya aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku memberi Mickey makan."

"Dia benar-benar kacau," desah Oliver sembari mengamati ruang rekreasi yang berantakan seperti habis diguncang gempa dan badai bersamaan. Perkamen-perkamen berserakan dimana-mana dan banyak kursi terjungkir akibat tertabrak anak-anak yang berlari ketakutan tadi. Sementara itu beberapa botol tinta yang tertumpah telah membuat warna karpet menjadi kombinasi merah-hitam. "Baleno benar-benar gadis yang sangat kacau!"

"Yang tadi itu mengejutkan sekali. Aku belum pernah melihat kehebohan separah itu," gumam Tom sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia hanya memberi Oliver seulas senyum tipis saat Oliver menatapnya dengan sorot ingin tahu. "Cukup lucu juga."

"Lucu? Tom? Kau…"

"Ruang rekreasi terasa sangat membosankan malam ini. Hening dan butuh sedikit kejutan. Bellona melakukannya dengan baik sekali. Kurasa sekarang kau mengerti apa maksudku menyebut dia 'tak terduga'. Siapa lagi yang bisa melakukan kegilaan ini kecuali dia?" sahut Tom sambil masih tersenyum tipis dan menepuk ringan pundak Oliver.

"Dia sudah mengacaukan seisi ruangan ini dan kau tetap memujinya?" tanya Oliver semakin tak percaya.

Tom hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan berkata dengan nada datar, "Ruangan ini bisa segera dibereskan peri rumah dalam sekejap. Sekali-kali mereka butuh pekerjaan, kan? Jadi ini bukan masalah besar menurutku."

"Oh, yeah!" balas Oliver sambil tersenyum kecut. Beberapa anak laki-laki kelas tujuh sedang membopong tubuh Cheryl yang masih belum siuman, dan itu bukan pemandangan yang menyenangkan untuk Oliver.

"Yang jadi masalah besar sekarang adalah kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya?"

Sontak Oliver berpaling untuk menuntut jawaban atas perkataan Tom, "Apa maksudmu?"

Hati Oliver mencelos, setengah kesal dan setengah malu pada Tom. Oh, kenapa sih Tom selalu saja bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang? Jangan-jangan dia mahir Legilimens.

"Kau tidak mau mengejar pelakunya?" tanya Tom enteng dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Kalau tidak bergegas, kau akan kehilangan dia."

Untuk sejenak Oliver menarik nafas panjang berulangkali. Mengejar Bellona? Untuk apa? Meskipun Bellona mengacaukan ruang rekreasi ini demi dirinya, tapi apapun yang telah dilakukan gadis itu bukan urusan Oliver sama sekali. Karena itulah Oliver memantapkan diri untuk berkata, "Tidak."

"Begitu ya?" balas Tom santai. "Aku hanya berpikir, kalau perbuatan Bellona tadi begitu mengganggumu, dan andai dia memang benar melakukan semua ini untukmu kalau aku tidak salah dengar tadi, kurasa tidak apa-apa kalau kau keluar dan mengejarnya untuk memberinya err…pelajaran."

Mata Oliver terbeliak. Kali ini Tom sudah menata kalimatnya sedemikian rupa bukan untuk membuat Oliver jadi merasa serba salah, justru malah untuk memberinya alasan pembenaran untuk menyusul gadis kacau yang usilnya bukan main itu.

"Kurasa kau benar, Tom. Aku akan keluar dan mengejarnya untuk memberinya err…. pelajaran," kata Oliver, mengerling lubang lukisan dan berharap Bellona masih belum terlalu jauh. "Kali ini dia sudah kelewatan. Aku harus err… menegurnya."

"Kau kejar saja dia!" sahut Tom sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Ayo cepat, jagoan!"

Next to chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Bab 6**

"Kupikir ini bukan perbuatan orang bijak, nona Bonifacio," tegur Nick si Kepala-Nyaris-Putus, hantu Gryffindor, ketika memergoki Bellona hendak mencorat-coret patung gargoyle di sebuah lorong terpencil menuju arah aula besar. "Dan orang bijaksana pasti tidak akan melakukan vandalisme seperti ini."

Perlahan Bellona menarik tangannya yang sudah menggenggam sekaleng cat semprot dan siap menambahkan kumis di wajah patung itu.

"Oh, kau benar, Nick. Ini memang bukan perbuatan orang bijak," sahut Bellona sambil memasang ekspresi menyesal.

Untuk sejenak Nick bisa tersenyum lega meski sangat heran kenapa mudah sekali menasehati gadis sebandel ini. Namun senyum Nick tidak bertahan lama saat Bellona melanjutkan ucapannya sambil nyengir jahil, "Ini perbuatan orang kurang kerjaan dan orang kurang kerjaan seperti aku pasti pantas melakukan perbuatan kurang kerjaan semacam ini. Benar, kan?"

Jelas ini bukan jawaban yang diinginkan Nick. Terlihat dari warna wajahnya yang berubah jadi lebih gelap dari biasa ditambah ekspresi geram tergurat di sana. Sambil berjalan menembus tubuh Bellona, Nick mengomel, "…sungguh memalukan nama besar Gryffindor!" Seketika itu pula dia membuat Bellona merasa tubuhnya bak dibenamkan ke dalam kolam yang nyaris beku.

"Tunggu, Nick! Bisa kau menembusku lagi?" pinta Bellona, mengejar Nick. Tapi Nick tak mau berhenti atau menoleh sedikitpun. Apalagi saat Bellona menyambungnya, "Siapa tahu bisa menghilangkan bau kencing naga di tubuhku." Tentu saja Nick semakin tersinggung dan langsung hilang menembus tembok.

"Oh, ya ampun! Aku kan sudah meminta dengan sangat sopan!" gerutu Bellona sambil mencak-mencak, padahal jelas tidak ada kata-kata sopan dalam perkataannya tadi.

Sembari terus menggerutu dan menciumi aroma tubuhnya sendiri, Bellona berbalik dan terkejut saat mendapati dua orang anak laki-laki sedang menghadangnya. Mereka adalah Marcus Flint dan Verdo Beoulve, dua anak kelas lima dari asrama Slytherin. Keduanya bertubuh besar dan kekar. Dari raut wajah mereka, Bellona bisa menebak kalau dua orang itu tidak berniat baik terhadapnya.

"Hei, kau!" gertak Flint, meremas-remas buku jarinya sampai terdengar bunyi gemeretak mengerikan. "Jadi kau ini yang suka menyingkap rok teman-teman cewe kami ya!"

"Tidak usah banyak tanya lagi, Flint! Sudah pasti dia orangnya. Bellona Bonifacio. Siapa lagi?" sahut Verdo, sorot matanya nyalang mencermati Bellona dari atas ke bawah. Perasaan Bellona jadi tidak enak melihatnya. "Kali ini kita yang akan menyingkap roknya."

Tanpa dikomando dua orang itu segera maju dan berusaha menghampiri Bellona. Tangan keduanya seolah sudah gatal ingin membalas perlakuan tak sopan Bellona kepada anak-anak perempuan Slytherin. Dilihat dari betapa antusiasnya mereka, sepertinya alasan balas dendam bukan motif satu-satunya. Pasti mereka juga ingin mengambil keuntungan dalam situasi begini.

Lalu apa yang seharusnya Bellona lakukan? Menjerit minta tolong? Jelas dia bukan tipe cewe seperti itu. Lari sekencang-kencangnya? Sayang sekali itu bukan keahliannya. Saat ini dia hanya berdiri bersandar di dinding dengan wajah pucat pasi. Dia sudah terdesak. Sementara Flint dan Verdo semakin mendekat.

"Tu…tunggu dulu! Tunggu!" pinta Bellona memelas. Sebuah ide cemerlang mampir di kepalanya. Bukan Bellona namanya kalau dia tidak cerdik.

"Apa lagi?!" sentak Verdo gemas, tongkatnya sudah siap terayun. "Minta ampun tak akan banyak membantu saat ini, Bonifacio!"

Bellona berusaha menyamarkan ekspresi ketakutan di wajahnya dan berkata dengan sangat mantap, "Kenapa kalian hanya ingin menyingkap rokku? Bukankah kita bisa melakukan lebih dari itu? Well, lihat sekeliling kita. Sepi sekali, kan? Ayo mendekatlah lebih dekat lagi!"

Verdo menurunkan tongkatnya. Pernyataan aneh ini membuat Verdo dan Flint saling pandang. Tak ada yang tampak curiga kalau bisa jadi ini hanyalah akal-akalan untuk meloloskan diri.

"Kupikir dia benar juga, Verdo," tukas Flint, mengedarkan pandangan untuk mengamati situasi di sekeliling mereka. "Sepertinya semua aman terkendali. Pasti tak ada yang akan memergoki kita."

"Kupikir ini tidak bijaksana. Aku tak tahu apa maksud tawaran cewe ini," balas Verdo penasaran. Di sisi lain, selagi Bellona tersenyum semanis mungkin, diam-diam dia menyilangkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, berharap-harap cemas.

"Kukira dia tidak jelek-jelek amat. Cukup manis kukira," kata Flint sambil semakin merapat ke tubuh Bellona, tapi detik berikutnya dia melompat menjauh sambil menjepit hidungnya, ekspresinya aneh sekali. "Kau bau sekali! Benar-benar mengerikan! Bagaimana bisa ada cewe sebau kau?! Biasanya cewe-cewe selalu wangi, kan?!"

Bellona hanya nyengir, dalam hati dia berterima kasih kepada Oliver dan bom kotorannya tadi siang. Tak disangka justru aroma tubuh menjijikkan ini yang bisa menolongnya.

"Sudah jelek, bau busuk pula! Sudah pasti kau cewe terburuk yang pernah kutemui selama ini!" bentak Flint berang. Bellona hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya. Well, sekarang tinggal bagaimana dia pintar bersilat lidah untuk membuat kedua orang ini tidak jadi menyingkap roknya dan segera pergi menjauh.

"Kalau aku tidak sejelek ini, aku takut kau malah naksir aku," balas Bellona sambil tersenyum menggoda. Flint gemetar begitu mendengarnya, antusiasme untuk berbuat tak senonoh langsung terbang entah kemana.

"Yaiks! Menjijikkan! Jaga mulutmu, kau turunan Muggle sampah!" sentak Verdo, meski begitu dia gentar untuk mendekati Bellona begitu mulai mencium aroma mirip telur busuk dari jarak kurang dari semeter dari gadis itu. Alih-alih maju, dia justru mundur teratur diikuti Flint yang sudah tidak tahan dengan bau Bellona.

"Sudah nasibku jadi sampah daur ulang," kilah Bellona santai. "Jadi bagaimana? Masih mau bermain-main?" Verdo dan Flint menggeleng bersamaan, keder. Seringai Bellona semakin lebar. Tinggal sedikit gertakan untuk mengusir dua orang berandalan ini. "Sekarang aku minta kalian per…"

"Jauhi dia! Sebelum aku sempat mengutuk kalian!"

"Oliv…? Err, maksudku… Wodden?" Bellona sangat terkejut ketika Oliver mendadak muncul entah darimana sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Verdo dan Flint. Kapten Gryffindor itu belum pernah terlihat begitu sangar selama ini. Bellona mencelos. Dia punya firasat kedatangan Oliver justru akan membuat keadaan semakin runyam.

"Well, sepertinya pahlawanku sudah datang," kata Bellona, wajahnya masam.

Hei, aku datang untuk menolongmu! batin Oliver kesal. Dia heran kenapa Bellona malah menyindirnya. Padahal dia datang dengan maksud baik. Di tikungan tadi dia berpapasan dengan Nick yang sedang bergumam, "Gadis semacam itu tidak layak jadi seorang Gryffindor!". Oliver segera tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud dan Nick langsung menunjuk ke lorong ini ketika Oliver bertanya di mana dia bisa menemui gadis tidak sopan itu.

"Wah wah wah! Kau tak perlu repot-repot, Wood. Kami sudah akan pergi kok. Kami sudah muak dengan cewe turunan Muggle menjijikkan ini. Dia itu seperti sampah! Sungguh memualkan!" seloroh Verdo. Dia hanya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, tapi Oliver tampak tidak senang mendengarnya.

"Oya, mereka sudah muak denganku, Wooden. Sebenarnya mereka sudah muak dari tadi sih, sebelum kau datang mengganggu," dukung Bellona polos.

Kening Oliver berkerut-kerut, rahangnya terkatup rapat. Dia semakin heran bagaimana bisa ada orang yang santai-santai saja walau sudah dihina-dina serendah ini. Bellona mengatakan semua itu tanpa ekspresi sedih ataupun marah. Sepertinya dia menerima hinaan ini dengan senang hati. Dada Oliver mulai panas.

"Jaga mulut lancangmu, Verdo! Sebelum kesabaranku habis," sahut Oliver tetap tenang. Meski begitu tongkatnya bergetar, tampak sudah siap meluncurkan kutukan untuk membungkam anak Slytherin itu.

"Oh, sudahlah, Verdo. Lebih baik kita pergi saja. Tak ada untungnya menjamah cewe jelek itu. Malah sepertinya tubuhku sudah mulai gatal-gatal. Pasti cewe itu memelihara kuman penyakit dan kutu busuk di tubuhnya. Yaiks, mengerikan," sergah Flint sambil menyikut Verdo. Tak ada seringai licik atau sorot menyebalkan di matanya, sudah pasti Flint memang ingin lekas-lekas pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau benar, Flint. Kita bisa mati keracunan kalau terus-menerus berdekatan dengan turunan Muggle sampah ini. Sekarang saja aku hampir muntah. Menjadi darah lumpur saja sudah sangat menjijikkan, tapi dia ini benar-benar mimpi buruk…"

"Impedimenta!"

Seketika itu tubuh Verdo terhempas kuat dan punggungnya menghantam dinding dengan bunyi debum cukup keras. Bellona dan Flint melongo. Mereka takjub melihat bagaimana Oliver melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"Kau sudah kuperingatkan!" kata Oliver dalam dan tajam, tongkatnya terus teracung. Tapi perasaannya semakin tak enak saat melihat kemarahan di wajah Bellona. Kenapa gadis yang dibelanya itu justru tidak tampak senang? Di saat perhatian Oliver terbagi antara Bellona dan Flint, Verdo telah bangkit dari lantai, wajahnya merah padam seperti banteng ngamuk.

"Kau mengajak duel, Wood? Kau akan kubuat menyesali perbuatanmu. Membela cewe darah lumpur? Cih, jangan-jangan kau suka dia ya?" desis Verdo sambil membungkuk meraba-raba lantai, memungut tongkatnya yang ikut terlempar tadi.

"Dia satu asrama denganku. Aku wajib membelanya," balas Oliver mantap. Sementara di kepalanya berkecamuk beribu alasan kenapa dia melakukan ini, sebagian ingin mengiyakan pertanyaan Verdo, tapi sebagian besar yang lain berusaha meredamnya.

"Maaf, jika aku mengganggu kalian. Tapi aku tidak ingin kalian berkelahi karena aku," kata Bellona bermanis-manis sambil berjalan bergeser mendekati Oliver. Dia melotot saat Oliver menatapnya dengan tatapan Kau-Ini-Kenapa-Sih. "Jadi sebaiknya kita lupakan saja masalah ini dan berpura-pura kalau ini semua tidak pernah terjadi. Oke?"

Flint terlihat setuju. Meski badannya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Oliver, kelihatannya dia agak pengecut. Namun Verdo masih saja menggeram gusar.

"Sebelum dia berlutut dan minta maaf padaku, masalah ini belum bisa kuanggap selesai," seloroh Verdo, menuding Oliver dengan jarinya yang gempal.

Ada urat muncul di pelipis Oliver. Di balik ekspresinya yang dingin dan tenang, dia mati-matian menahan amarah. Nada bicaranya tetap datar saat berkata, "Justru kau yang harus minta maaf ke Balono!"

Bellona berpaling dan menatap Oliver dengan sorot tak percaya. Bukan karena ucapan berani pemuda itu tadi, tapi karena dia heran kenapa di situasi gawat begini Oliver masih bisa salah sebut nama.

"Sepertinya dia tidak mau minta maaf, Verdo," kata Bellona dengan nada sesal dan ekspresi memelas. "Baiklah, aku saja yang akan berlutut dan minta maaf." Sebelum dia sempat berlutut, Oliver sudah menggamit lengannya dan menariknya.

"Jangan lakukan itu," ujar Oliver kalem. "Biar dia saja yang melakukannya untukmu."

"Aku hanya mencari aman, Wooden," kata Bellona, tersenyum gemas. "Tidak seperti kau yang hanya memperburuk keadaan. Ini demi keselamatan kita."

Perkataan Bellona ini membuat Oliver tak bisa mempercayai telinganya. Mungkin Nick benar, Bellona tidak seharusnya masuk Gryffindor. Gryffindor tidak cocok untuk orang bernyali ciut seperti gadis ini.

"Aku mencari keadilan, Belono," balas Oliver dingin. "Tak peduli apa resikonya nanti, tapi aku hanya ingin mereka tahu kalau kau juga punya nilai. Mereka sudah melecehkanmu habis-habisan dan kau tetap saja diam. Kau ini sungguh menyedihkan."

Bellona memutar bola matanya sambil nyengir, "Kau juga sangat menyebalkan, tahu!"

"Cukup ngobrolnya! Bolevire!" raung Verdo. Kilatan sinar merah segera melesat hendak menyambar Bellona.

Serta merta Oliver menjambret lengan Bellona, menarik gadis itu ke balik punggungnya (mengabaikan Bellona yang menjerit, "Aduh!") dan mengayunkan tongkatnya sendiri, "Protego!"

Kutukan itu berbalik dan menghantam telak wajah Verdo. Seketika hidung Verdo membesar dua kali lipat dan tumbuh bintik-bintik merah di seluruh wajahnya.

"Oh, kutukan bagus, Verdo! Sekarang kau bisa lebih mudah ngupil," kata Bellona, cekikikan dari balik punggung Oliver.

Namun tiba-tiba saja tongkat Oliver terlempar. Rupanya mereka lupa kalau masih ada Flint di sana.

"Kau tak bisa melindungi cewemu tanpa tongkatmu, Wood!" sahut Flint yang merasa di atas angin. "Impedimenta!"

Oliver jatuh terjengkang, tubuhnya menyusur lantai. Sementara itu Flint dan Verdo segera mengepung Bellona. Bukannya merasa takut, Bellona justru sibuk garuk-garuk kepala. Well, pasti ini gara-gara terkena bedak gatalnya sendiri tadi siang. Rasa gatal bukan main membuatnya tetap tenang.

"Oh, astaga!" pekik Bellona ketika Flint semakin mendekat.

"Takut, Bonifacio?" kata Flint sambil terkekeh.

"Tidak, heran, wajahmu tambah jelek kalau dilihat dari dekat," jawab Bellona, membelalakkan matanya. Jawaban (jujur) ini membuat Flint geram. Namun tongkat Bellona terayun lebih cepat. "Locomotor Mortis!" Sontak kedua kaki Flint saling menempel kuat satu sama lain dan membuat pemiliknya jatuh terserimpet dengan wajah lebih dulu menghantam lantai. Bellona berbalik, mencari Verdo yang akan menjadi lawan selanjutnya. Namun dia sudah terlambat.

"Expelliarmus! Tanpa tongkatmu kau bukan apa-apa, cewe kotor!" desis Verdo, menyeringai. Tongkat Bellona terlempar entah kemana. Gadis itu kini tanpa pertahanan. Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Verdo.

Bellona berkacak pinggang, tapi wajahnya sama sekali tidak tampak gentar. Dia justru berseloroh, "Kau tahu, Muggle justru terbiasa tanpa tongkat. Kau akan kaget melihat betapa luar biasanya kami bertahan tanpa tongkat."

"Oya…"Sebelum Verdo sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Bellona sudah berlari menyongsong dan memberi Verdo sebuah tendangan berputar, menghantamnya tepat di wajah dan membuat anak Slytherin itu jatuh terpelanting.

"Muggle menyebut itu sebagai ka-ra-te, Karate. Ingat itu baik-baik kalau kita bertemu lagi!" kata Bellona sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

Di sisi lain, Oliver mengucek kedua matanya, takjub sekali. Dia belum pernah melihat gerakan luar biasa seperti itu. Salah besar kalau dia mengira Bellona itu pengecut. Gadis itu justru sangat pemberani. Mungkin tadinya dia memang hanya ingin mencari aman saja karena dia tidak mau menggunakan kar-apa-tadi untuk melukai orang.

Namun Oliver belum bisa lega. Flint sudah bangkit, meski harus melompat-lompat, dan tampak sedang mencari-cari tongkatnya. Oliver mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru dan jantungnya berdebar kencang saat melihat tongkatnya sendiri berada tak jauh dari arena pertempuran Bellona vs Verdo. Tanpa sengaja tongkat itu tertendang saat Bellona mencoba merebut tongkat lawannya. Tongkat itu berguling-guling dan secara ajaib berhenti di depan hidung Oliver yang masih terbaring di lantai.

Tak perlu pikir panjang lagi, Oliver segera memungutnya dan memantrai Flint, "Petrificus Totalus!" Seketika mantra Ikat-Tubuh-Sempurna itu bekerja dengan baik sekali. Tubuh Flint segera kaku seperti boneka kayu dan jatuh terlentang begitu saja. Perhatian Oliver kembali terpusat kepada Bellona dan terkesiap melihat gadis itu sedang didekap kuat-kuat dari belakang oleh Verdo.

Verdo, yang tampak mati-matian menahan nafas sembari mencengkram erat pinggang Bellona, tidak juga mau melepaskan gadis itu walau Bellona berulangkali berontak dan menyodok-nyodok perutnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" pinta Bellona. "Atau akan terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan sebentar lagi!" Verdo masih belum menampakkan tanda-tanda akan membebaskan Bellona. "Oh, kau tidak memberiku pilihan lagi."

Kejadian berikutnya bak ditonton Oliver dalam gerakan lambat. Bellona mengaitkan salah satu kakinya ke kaki Verdo, menyapunya kuat-kuat sambil menghantamkan punggungnya sendiri ke badan lawannya itu. Mereka berdua jatuh dengan bunyi debum keras dengan tubuh Bellona menimpa tubuh Verdo.

"Untung aku sering nonton Smackdown," kata Bellona, bangkit dan mengamati Verdo yang masih terkulai lemas di lantai. "Yang tadi itu jurusnya Kurt Angel. Err…namanya apa ya? Haduh, aku lupa!"

"Bell… Aaw!" pekik Oliver tertahan. Bellona justru memberinya bogem mentah saat Oliver menjawil bahunya.

"Oh, maaf, Wooden. Aku kira kau Flint," sesal Bellona, wajahnya cemas. "Astaga, kau berdarah."

Oliver tidak sempat mengelak saat Bellona menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang pecah gara-gara bogem tadi. Sentuhannya lembut dan membuat perasaan Oliver melambung. Tapi dia memilih untuk bersikap jantan dengan berkata, "Aku tak apa-apa kok". Walau rasa sakitnya cukup lumayan.

"Kita harus ke Madam Pomfrey, segera!" tukas Bellona mantap. Sebelum Oliver membantah dan menyampaikan penolakannya, Bellona sudah berkata, "Cewe-cewe penggemarmu sudah menakuti Mickey-ku dan sekarang dia meriang". Bellona menunjuk saku roknya yang sedikit menggelembung. "Selain itu leherku gatalnya minta ampun. Aku harap Madam Pomfrey punya salep anti gatal."

Oliver menelan ludahnya dan tersenyum gemas. Ternyata Bellona lebih mengkhawatirkan tikusnya daripada dia. Tapi apapun itu, Oliver lega melihat gadis super jahil itu baik-baik saja dan tak terluka sedikitpun. Rupanya ini kelegaan yang terlalu dini, karena di saat bersamaan Verdo masih sempat memantrai Bellona sekali lagi sebelum dia jatuh pingsan.

"Elrecto Nimbulo."

Detik berikutnya, baik Oliver dan Bellona terkesima. Well, sebenarnya sulit dipastikan siapa yang lebih pantas dibilang terkesima, karena Oliver dan Bellona sama-sama terkejut bukan main menyadari rok Bellona yang tiba-tiba membumbung seperti payung yang baru saja terkembang.

Untuk beberapa detik, Oliver tercengang tak berkedip melihat pemandangan di depan matanya itu, tapi begitu tersadar apa yang sedang terjadi, dia buru-buru berbalik memunggungi Bellona. Oliver tetap bergeming saat Bellona kebingungan.

"Lakukan sesuatu, Wooden!" pinta Bellona. "Tongkatku hilang."

"Tak bisa. Aku tak bisa merapal mantra sambil menghadap ke belakang," balas Oliver sambil menyembunyikan nada gugup dalam suaranya. Dia tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya, berdiri tegak menghadap dinding dan tak ingin menoleh atau mengintip sedikitpun.

"Kalau begitu berbaliklah!"

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu dalam kondisi begitu," tolak Oliver, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling untuk mencari di mana tongkat Bellona terjatuh. Pada saat seperti ini justru mantra sederhana seperti "Accio" sama sekali tidak terpikir oleh keduanya.

"Kurasa kau tetap harus berbalik dan membantuku. Aku lupa mantra kontranya…"

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Mana bisa aku bercanda di saat seperti ini? Lagipula aku juga tidak mau membiarkanmu melihatku begini meski banyak cewe ingin menyingkap rok mereka di depanmu, tahu!" Bellona mengubah nada suaranya jadi lebih lembut dan mengiba. "Tolong aku, Oliver Wood. Kumohon!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil lengkap dan benar oleh Bellona, Oliver berbalik, menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat dengan sebelah tangan dan merapal mantra kontra, "Inrectus Mimbulo." Untuk sesaat suasana hening. Oliver masih belum berani membuka matanya, takut kalau ujung rok Bellona masih berkibar-kibar di sekeliling pinggang gadis itu. "Apa sudah aman, Balona?"

"Kau tahu mantra kontranya. Jangan-jangan kau juga suka menyingkap rok cewe-cewe," goda Bellona. "Oh, itu dia tongkatku!"

Oliver masih belum menurunkan tangannya dari wajahnya. Di saat bersamaan dia mencium bau aneh yang semakin menyengat. Belum sempat Oliver berpikir macam-macam, tahu-tahu saja Bellona sudah memeluknya.

"Err…"

"Terima kasih, Wooden. Paling tidak kau tak membiarkanku kembali ke asrama dalam keadaan memalukan seperti tadi. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, lebih baik aku ditelan monster air bulat-bulat daripada terus hidup menahan malu. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak!"

Ucapan terima kasih ini agak berlebihan. Oliver menerimanya dengan sedikit salah tingkah tapi dia berhasil menutupi kegugupannya dengan sangat baik. Bellona sampai penasaran dengan pembawaan Oliver yang tetap saja dingin seolah tak terjadi apapun, dan bertanya apa dia perlu menyingkap roknya sekali lagi untuk mengetes reaksi Oliver.

"Jangan coba-coba, Baleno!" kata Oliver datar sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Bellona. Gadis itu hanya nyengir jahil seperti biasa. "Sepertinya kita harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini sebelum Filch menemukan kita." Samar-samar Oliver mendengar suara langkah kaki tergesa disertai suara kucing mengeong. "Ayo cepat!" Tanpa sadar Oliver meraih tangan Bellona dan menggandengnya sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke depan lukisan si Nyonya Gemuk.

"Ya ampun! Sepertinya dia sedang mengunjungi lukisan Violet lagi. Kita datang terlambat," keluh Oliver saat mendapati lukisan si Nyonya Gemuk kosong melompong. Mereka berdua terpaksa harus menunggu sampai si Nyonya Gemuk kembali. "Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Err, mungkin kau bisa melepas tanganku sekarang…" usul Bellona ragu-ragu.

Mereka berdua saling padang selama beberapa detik sebelum melepaskan gandengan mereka secara bersamaan, seolah takut akan tersambar petir kalau bersentuhan lebih lama lagi.

Sambil menunggu, Oliver memilih untuk duduk bersandar di dinding dengan Bellona duduk tepat di sampingnya. Bau kencing naga sudah bukan masalah besar lagi karena sekarang bau tubuh Oliver dan Bellona sama-sama busuknya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja saat mereka menghinamu tadi?" tanya Oliver, membuka obrolan.

"Mau apa lagi? Semua yang mereka katakan tadi itu benar. Aku ini turunan Muggle sam…"

"Itu tidak benar!" sela Oliver mantap sekali. "Kau sama seperti kami. Sama-sama berhak belajar di Hogwarts. Semua hal tentang perbedaan darah sangat kejam bagiku dan aku tak ingin membahasnya berlarut-larut. Jika ada orang yang menghinamu lagi, seharusnya kau membela diri, Bolona."

"Aku benci kekerasan dan bela diri hanya untuk keadaan mendesak. Sedapat mungkin aku akan menyingkir kalau aku bisa."

Hening sejenak. Hanya terdengar suara helaan nafas Bellona. Juga suara desau angin menembus kisi-kisi jendela.

"Ngomong-omong kau hebat sekali tadi. Kar-apa itu? Pokoknya aku belum pernah melihatnya. Lalu saat kau menimpa Verdo tadi dengan Smack-err-apa-tadi… Aku tak menyangka kau bisa melakukan itu.." Untuk sesaat Oliver terdiam, merenungkan kebenaran ucapan Tom tadi. Bellona memang gadis yang tak terduga, unik dan bisa membuat hari-hari biasa menjadi luar biasa.

"Aku juga tak menyangka kalau kau sebaik ini. Well, selama ini yang kutahu adalah kau ini haus kemenangan, ambisius dan sangat kaku. Kupikir selalu dikelilingi cewe-cewe cantik telah membuatmu besar kepala, tapi ternyata tidak juga."

Oliver tersenyum kecut mendengar ini. Dalam hati dia bertanya mengapa Bellona selalu mengatakan semua yang ada dalam pikirannya tanpa basa-basi. Kejujuran yang menyebalkan dan mahal. Oliver sama sekali tak tahu kalau citranya sejelek itu di mata Bellona.

Menit-menit berlalu dengan cepat. Terjebak berdua bersama Bellona ternyata tidak terlalu buruk, bahkan cukup menyenangkan. Paling tidak Oliver bisa tahu banyak tentang dunia Muggle dan juga tentang Bellona. Gadis itu ternyata adalah seorang Tifosi (Hooligan versi Italia) dan Milanisti (sebutan untuk penggemar klub sepakbola AC Milan). Pengakuan mengejutkan dari mulut Bellona ketika dia berkata kalau dia sama sekali tak tahu tentang Quidditch dan alasan satu-satunya kenapa dulu dia ngotot minta dijadikan Kiper hanya karena posisi itu juga ada di dalam sepakbola Muggle.

"…jadi begitulah Quidditch," Oliver mengakhiri penjelasannya mulai dari A sampai Z selama setengah jam terakhir ini. Bellona mengangkat kedua alisnya, keningnya berkerut-kerut. "Oh, kau bosan ya mendengarku terus?"

"Tidak juga. Justru aku ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi," balas Bellona, tersenyum manis. "Bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan pengalaman pertamamu bertanding?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Oliver tersenyum cerah. Ini topik favoritnya dan hanya sedikit orang yang mau mendengarnya bercerita (karena pasti akan memakan waktu lama sekali). Tapi Bellona lain dari yang lain. Dia tidak tampak pening mendengar celoteh panjang lebar Oliver. Dia bahkan tidak menguap dan malah bertopang dagu, memberi Oliver perhatian penuh. Dari binar di kedua mata dan senyum lebarnya, Oliver tahu kalau gadis itu sangat antusias mendengarkan.

"…tahu-tahu aku sudah terbangun di bangsal rumah sakit dengan perban di kepalaku. Bludger itu pasti telah menghantamku. Begitulah," Oliver membasahi bibirnya yang mengering. Rupanya dia sudah berbicara terus-menerus selama lebih dari satu jam. "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Well, kupingku panas dan pantatku pegal gara-gara terlalu lama duduk di lantai…"

"Maksudku, bagaimana dengan ceritaku?"

"Oh, menarik sekali. Rasanya seperti mendengarkan penjabaran tentang teori gravitasi dikombinasikan dengan teori lintas galaksi melalui percepatan waktu jutaan tahun cahaya ala Galileo Galilei," jawab Bellona asal. Ganti kening Oliver yang berkerut-kerut, bingung. "Oh, lupakan saja! Lihat, Nyonya Gemuk sudah datang."

"Kata kuncinya?" kata Nyonya Gemuk dengan suara mendayu-dayu. Tampaknya dia sedang sangat bahagia malam ini.

"Kencing naga," sahut Bellona cepat. Oliver tersentak kaget. Bukan itu kata kuncinya, bego!

"Bukan itu sayang," balas Nyonya Gemuk, tersenyum simpul. "Tapi aku tahu apa maksudmu. Kau pasti ingin mengodaku lagi ya? Aku sudah hafal caramu. Oh, sudahlah! Cepat masuk!" Lukisan si Nyonya Gemuk mengayun ke depan, menampakkan sebuah lubang di baliknya. Namun Bellona masih bertahan di tempatnya, menolak untuk masuk.

"Padahal aku kan benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kata kuncinya Brave Face," kata Bellona sambil nyengir. Oliver hanya menggeleng, tak habis pikir kenapa ada orang kurang kerjaan begini. Tapi akhirnya mereka berdua masuk beriringan sebelum Nyonya Gemuk berubah pikiran.

Ruang rekreasi terlihat kosong saat mereka masuk. Ternyata memang malam sudah sangat larut dan sepertinya semua penghuni asrama sudah tidur lelap di ranjang mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi… err…" Oliver berusaha menutup pertemuan mereka dengan sebaik-baiknya, tapi Bellona sudah menguap lebar tanpa sungkan. "Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur, Balona." Justru kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Oliver. Padahal tadinya dia ingin sedikit memberi kesan resmi dalam kata-katanya.

"Baik, kapten," kata Bellona ogah-ogahan, "Tapi sebelumnya biarkan aku memberimu ini," Detik berikutnya, Oliver menerima ciuman lembut di pipi kanannya. Bellona menatapnya dengan sorot kagum sambil berkata," Untuk kerelaanmu membantu orang seperti aku. Terima kasih, Wooden."

Saat ini bahkan Oliver bersedia dipanggil apa saja oleh Bellona. Penerangan ruang rekreasi memang remang-remang, namun tampak begitu terang-benderang di mata Oliver dan kepalanya terasa ringan saat Bellona menepuk bahunya sambil tersenyum manis.

Oliver masih tetap mengawasi kepergian Bellona sampai gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar anak perempuan. Agak tak percaya apa yang sudah dialaminya malam itu, Oliver sampai lupa akan rasa kantuknya bahkan dia tak sadar ada seseorang yang mengawasinya di balik kursi di dekat perapian.

"Aku melihat semuanya, Oliver. Kupikir aku akan memberitahu kakakku kalau dia tidak punya kesempatan setelah apa yang terjadi malam ini," kata Sifa Felton, adik perempuan Tom yang masih duduk di kelas dua. "Err, kau mendengarkanku, kan, Oliver?"

Namun telinga Oliver tak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi. Sambil bersiul riang, dia pergi meninggalkan Sifa yang masih bengong, dan menuju ke kamar anak laki-laki, bergegas tidur. Semoga mimpinya indah malam ini.

Next to chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

**Bab 7**

_Dua tahun kemudian,_

Tetapi Bellona seakan menghilang sejak peristiwa itu. Jejak kejahilannya hampir tak pernah terdengar lagi. Apabila ada kabar mengenai coretan kalimat-kalimat jorok di dinding ataupun ledakan bom kotoran di beberapa tempat, maka sedikit susah dipastikan apakah pelakunya adalah Bellona, karena bisa jadi itu adalah ulah si kembar Weasley atau malah hasil karya Peeves si hantu iseng.

Hal ini banyak menyisakan sebuah misteri bagi Oliver. Dia tak bisa percaya begitu saja kalau Bellona memang sudah bertobat. Bahkan Oliver sendiri tak tahu apa yang membuatnya seolah begitu berhak untuk merasa bahwa dia sudah mengenal Bellona selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Bisa dibilang Oliver merasa cukup senang dengan perubahan ini, meski mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang seolah hilang bersamaan dengan perginya si pembuat masalah itu.

Sesekali memang Oliver sempat melihat Bellona di suatu tempat, sendirian saja dan membawa buku pelajaran kemanapun, ditambah lagi kepura-puraan yang kentara kalau dia tidak melihat Oliver setiap kali mereka berpapasan. Oliver tak tahu dan berusaha untuk tidak mencari tahu mengenai apa penyebab semua ini. Bellona seakan terus menjauhinya selama sisa tahun kelima, keenam dan menjelang akhir tahun ketujuh mereka di Hogwarts. Mereka memang tidak pernah menjadi teman baik, tapi tidak seharusnya mereka berdua bersandiwara seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah saling kenal, begitu menurut Oliver.

Ada banyak kekecewaan yang coba disembunyikan Oliver setiap kali memandangi Bellona di kejauhan, yang mendadak jadi kutu buku super pada setiap kesempatan yang mempertemukan mereka di satu tempat dimana mereka tak bisa mengelak untuk tidak saling menyadari kehadiran satu sama lain. Gadis itu hanya mengangkat wajahnya sejenak dari buku (yang entah benar sedang dibacanya atau tidak), menatap Oliver dengan tatapan kilat selama sepersekian detik dan kembali membenamkan diri dengan bukunya.

Satu-satunya pemikiran yang terus dijejalkan Oliver ke kepalanya sebagai pembenaran atas perubahan sikap ini adalah karena mereka sudah sama-sama menempuh tahun-tahun terakhir bersekolah dan tinggal menghitung hari untuk terbebas menuju ke dunia nyata yang lebih keras dan kejam ketika mereka lulus nanti. Mereka sudah menjalani ujian OWL yang begitu menegangkan, menjadi murid NEWT dengan segala macam kesibukan bukan main dan kini sedang menghadapi tahun ketujuh, tahun yang sangat menentukan masa depan mereka.

Karena itulah sudah sewajarnya mereka lebih serius memikirkan masa depan dengan lebih giat belajar dan Bellona yang dulu lebih senang meledakkan bom kotoran di toilet anak laki-laki daripada belajar kini semakin dewasa untuk meninggalkan hobi buruknya itu. Perubahan yang baik, pikir Oliver selagi mengenang ulah-ulah konyol Bellona yang kini hanya tinggal sebuah cerita lama. Cerita lama yang selalu mengundang senyum di kala dia mengingatnya dan mungkin akan agak memedihkan melihat bagaimana cara Bellona kini memandangnya.

Sore itu terasa begitu damai meski langit tengah berawan. Hembusan angin membelai lembut kulit wajah Oliver yang kali ini sedang sendiri saja, melamun sambil memandangi hamparan rumput hijau stadion Quidditch, tempat yang akan paling dirindukannya setelah lulus dari Hogwarts nanti. Berulang kali dia menarik nafas panjang dan memandangi seluruh penjuru tribun penonton untuk membayangkan bagaimana dashyat suara gemuruh tepuk tangan yang biasa terdengar di setiap pertandingan.

Kegundahan sedang menggelayuti hatinya. Besok adalah hari pertandingan Quiddicth yang akan sangat menentukan dan akan berpengaruh kepada penentuan gelar juara tahun ini. Oliver pernah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau bagaimanapun juga dia akan mengangkat trophy juara walau hanya sekali dan sekarang tekadnya sudah membuncah begitu kuat. Dia optimis akan membawa Gryffindor juara untuk yang pertama kali semasa dia menjadi kapten.

Sembari menyadarkan punggungnya yang lelah usai berlatih keras bersama rekan satu timnya sepanjang hari, Oliver mencoba menikmati kehampaan yang sedang diresapinya di antara ribuan kursi kosong yang sekarang sedang menemaninya merenung. Dia sedang memposisikan diri sebagai seorang penonton dan membayangkan kalau lapangan kosong di hadapannya itu sedang dilangsungkan sebuah pertandingan seru dengan dirinya sebagai Kiper sekaligus Kaptennya. Dia sedang mereka-reka visualisasi pertandingan besok saat terdengar suara seseorang dari arah belakang, suara yang dirindukannya entah sadar atau tidak.

"Salah satu kaki kursi yang sedang kau duduki itu pernah kugergaji dulu."

Sontak Oliver mendongak dan jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak begitu mengenali suara siapa itu. Ekspresinya sempat membeku selama beberapa saat ketika menyadari gadis yang lebih dari dua tahun terakhir ini selalu menjauhinya mendadak berada begitu dekat dengannya. Namun Bellona sama sekali tidak menggubris kekagetan Oliver. Dia tetap saja menatap lurus ke arah lapangan dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangan kanannya dan pena bulu di tangan kiri, tanpa tersenyum.

"Dan aku ingat pernah melumuri kursi Snape dengan sebotol ludah Jembalang," lanjut Bellona sambil menunjuk tribun para guru dan staff Hogwarts. "Kenapa mendadak aku ingin melakukannya sekali lagi ya?"

Setelah menarik nafas panjang, Bellona mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kursi-kursi penonton yang kosong melompong dan menatap Oliver yang masih memandanginya dengan sorot ingin tahu.

"Halo, Wooden! Lama tidak err…menjahilimu," kata Bellona dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya yang tanpa pernah disadari Oliver kini telah berubah menjadi wajah seorang wanita muda.

Oh, ya tentu saja Bellona sudah bukan lagi Bellona yang dulu. Sorot matanya masih bersinar, namun kali ini memancarkan sinar lembut menentramkan. Wajahnya yang dulu kusam tak terawat sedikit banyak mulai bersih dari jerawat meski agak pucat. Rambut brunettenya yang dulu berantakan kini sudah sedikit rapi dan terlihat sengaja dipanjangkan hingga hampir menyentuh pinggang. Kalau dua tahun lalu Oliver sempat menganggap nama seorang dewi perang memang cocok untuk gadis ini, dia masih boleh beranggapan begitu karena sekarang Bellona benar-benar menjelma menjadi seorang dewi di usianya yang ketujuh belas ini.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan dan juga tidak melumurkan lem super di kursi di sebelahmu, boleh aku duduk di situ?" ujar Bellona dengan nada suara lemah lembut.

Sebelum Oliver sempat mengecek apakah telinganya memang mendengar suara penuh rasa sopan ini benar-benar keluar dari mulut Bellona atau hanya dalam imajinasinya saja, gadis itu sudah duduk santai di kursi di sebelah kirinya.

"Hari-hari yang sungguh berat dan melelahkan ya?" sahut Bellona sambil mencoret-coret salah satu halaman bukunya dan mencatatkan beberapa kalimat. Kepalanya tertunduk, tampak begitu tenang dan serius. Pemandangan ini belum pernah dilihat Oliver selama dia berada begitu dekat dengan Bellona seperti sekarang ini. Sadar bahwa Oliver sedang memandanginya seakan dia adalah sesosok alien, Bellona mengangkat wajahnya dan berkata lembut,"Kau mendengarkanku, kan, Wooden?"

"Err, tentu saja," sahut Oliver sekenanya sambil mengubah posisi duduknya dan berusaha menutupi rasa gugup dengan pura-pura mengecek keutuhan semua kaki kursinya.

"Besok kau akan bertanding di bawah tekanan. Apalagi cuaca sedang tidak begitu baik. Kau pasti sangat ingin menang, kalau boleh kutebak begitu. Mana boleh kau melewatkan masa kejayaanmu sebagai seorang kapten tanpa memenangkan satu pun gelar."

Kalau kata-kata ini keluar dari mulut Bellona dua tahun lalu, sudah pasti Oliver akan menerimanya dalam bentuk sebuah pernyataan sinis dan tajam. Tapi kali ini tidak. Bahkan Bellona, di sela-sela kesibukannya menggarisi beberapa keterangan penting di bukunya, memberi Oliver beberapa masukan mengenai kelemahan tim Ravenclaw, lawan Gryffindor besok.

"…karena itulah kukira si kembar Weasley harus membidikkan Bludger ke arah Carringthon pada saat posisi mereka sekitar enam puluh atau tujuh puluh derajat. Kukira dalam posisi diagonal akan lebih ampuh karena di sanalah letak kelemahannya. Lalu Dekker, Beater yang agak ceroboh tapi sangat kasar kurasa…"

Oliver terpana mengikuti setiap detik yang dilaluinya dengan mendengarkan semua tips-tips dari Bellona. Bukan hanya heran menonton ekspresi bersungguh-sungguh Bellona yang akan terasa langka kalau dia menjumpainya dua tahun lalu, tapi juga karena tidak menyadari sejak kapan Bellona bisa mendadak begitu menguasai seluk-beluk Quidditch. Lalu siapa gadis menyebalkan yang dulu datang dan berhasil membuatnya kesal dengan berusaha merebut posisi Kiper padahal dia mengaku sama sekali tak tahu tentang Quidditch?

"…begitulah menurutku," pungkas Bellona sambil melipat ujung halaman 548 dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk pertama kalinya sejak dua puluh menit terakhir, mencari tahu apa reaksi Oliver. "Kupikir semua tadi akan cukup berguna nanti, el capitan."

"Sejak kapan kau tahu banyak tentang Quidditch?" tuntut Oliver agak terpukau.

Bellona mengangkat kedua alisnya dan tersenyum bangga.

"Boleh aku jujur, Wooden? Jawabannya adalah sejak aku mulai mengenalmu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Oliver dengan seribu tanda tanya memenuhi kepalanya. Sekarang matahari pasti sedang bersinar terik karena tiba-tiba saja dada Oliver terasa hangat.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan pasti. Well, aku juga tak tahu kenapa. Melihat orang-orang beterbangan seperti lebah yang melejit kesana-kemari, memukuli bola yang berdesing dan gila-gilaan mengejar bola kecil berkilauan yang semuanya tampak sangat aneh bagiku," kata Bellona, mengedikkan bahunya. "Tapi lama-lama aku menyukainya. Nyaris kecanduan mungkin. Hanya nyaris kalau boleh kutegaskan," Bellona menghentikan perkataannya selama beberapa detik sebelum menyambungnya. "Apalagi saat melihatmu sedang bertanding. Aku merasa err… agak berbeda dibanding saat menonton pertandingan lainnya."

Oliver hanya tersenyum simpul dan mendongak mengamati langit yang kini tampak bersinar cerah dan bersih tanpa selaput awan. Namun dia merasa perlu untuk mengajukan satu pertanyaan lagi pada Bellona. Pertanyaan yang sangat penting untuk dijawab segera.

"Lalu kenapa kau jadi berubah drastis begini, Balono?"

Untuk sejenak Bellona terkesiap. Dia terlihat kaget mendengar Oliver menyebutnya dengan panggilan yang sangat khas. Siapa lagi yang suka memelesetkan namanya dengan seenaknya sendiri kecuali Oliver. Jelas dua tahun terakhir ini tidak ada lagi yang memanggilnya dengan penyebutan nama yang sengaja dibuat salah.

Bellona menunduk. Wajahnya yang tadinya ceria berubah sedikit muram.

"Aku hanya berusaha menjadi gadis yang lebih layak demi seorang pria."

"Err…siapa?" kata Oliver, berusaha meredam rasa penasaran dalam nada bicaranya. Entah mengapa dia jadi sangat ingin tahu.

Setelah menghela nafas sekali, Bellona mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan memandangi ekspresi Oliver yang sedang mati-matian mencoba agar tetap terlihat cuek.

"Ayahku."

"Oh," balas Oliver pendek. Apakah dia harus merasa lega atau kecewa dengan jawaban ini, Oliver tak tahu pasti. "Memangnya ada apa dengan ayahmu?"

"Dia kan Muggle. Kau pasti bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika seorang Muggle, yang tak tahu menahu tentang selera humor khas para penyihir muda, menerima daftar aduan dalam gulungan perkamen sepanjang 5 meter yang isinya tentang apa saja yang diperbuat putri semata wayangnya di sekolah."

Terasa ganjil di telinga Oliver ketika Bellona menyebut semua ulah konyolnya ini sebagai selera humor khas penyihir muda. Tapi Oliver memilih untuk diam saja dan terus mendengarkan penuturan Bellona.

"Bagi seorang Muggle yang tak tahu apa itu kutukan muntah-siput dan serangkaian peledakan bom kotoran, ayahku mengira dia sedang membesarkan seorang calon mafia versi dunia sihir. Ini mengerikan sekali menurutnya. Karena itulah kupikir sudah saatnya untuk berubah," papar Bellona, tersenyum masam.

"Jadi itu alasan kenapa kau menjauhiku?" kata Oliver dengan nada selembut mungkin, meski dia pantas merasa jengkel. "Selama dua tahun lebih? Kurasa aku butuh penjelasan, Baleno."

Wajah Bellona terlihat semakin muram. Sekarang dia berpaling seolah takut jika terus menerus berkontak mata dengan Oliver akan membuatnya berubah menjadi patung es.

"Aku memang harus menjauhimu, Wooden. Kalau tidak…"

Oliver mengharapkan sebuah jawaban yang mampu membuatnya sedikit merasa baikan dan melupakan tusukan sakit di dadanya setiap kali melihat Bellona mengacuhkan dirinya.

"Kalau tidak aku akan kesulitan menentukan orientasiku."

"Apa?"

Bellona kembali menatap Oliver dengan ekspresi serius dan berujar, "Orientasiku tentang… kau tahu, ketertarikan dengan lain jenis."

Tanpa sadar Oliver menggeleng. Jujur saja dia memang tidak tahu apa maksud ucapan Bellona. Kalau Bellona mencoba mengatakan kalau dia gadis yang aneh, mungkin Oliver bisa mengerti. Tapi dari apa yang baru saja dia dengar, Bellona pasti tidak sedang berkata kalau dia suka sesama jenis, kan?

"Sejak aku mengenalmu sedikit lebih dekat dari hanya sekedar memandangimu di kejauhan aku tak tahu apa yang selalu mendorongku untuk berbuat sesuatu yang belum pernah aku lakukan selama ini. Entah kenapa aku jadi suka menyingkap rok cewe-cewe, kau tahu! Terutama cewe-cewe penggemarmu.

"Padahal aku yakin tidak ada yang salah dengan otakku. Well, sejak lama aku memang curiga kalau otakku sudah bermigrasi ke pantat, tapi kalau sampai aku jadi suka sesama jenis gara-gara ini, bisa-bisa ayahku menjadikan kepalaku sebagai hiasan dinding. Oh, Wooden, jangan menertawakanku! Aku serius!"

Oliver sampai tersedak ludahnya sendiri di tengah usahanya untuk menahan geli. Bellona tetaplah Bellona tak peduli bagaimana keras usahanya untuk berubah. Bellona yang selalu punya pemikiran tak terduga dan pembenaran atas semua perbuatannya. Gadis ini pastilah punya gengsi yang teramat besar sampai-sampai kesulitan mengakui kalau semua ulah usilnya ini adalah akibat rasa cemburu. Ide inilah yang membuat perasaan Oliver sedikit ringan. Walau alasan Bellona aneh sekali, setidaknya dia tidak menjauhi Oliver karena dia membenci pemuda itu.

"Oke. Kurasa aku bisa menerima alasanmu ini, Bolona, walau selama kita berjauhan aku merasa sedikit err…sedih."

Sedikit? Benarkah Oliver hanya merasa sedikit sedih? Jelas ini hanya menafikan semua perasaan yang ada. Semua orang pasti tidak pernah ingin berjauhan dengan seseorang yang sebetulnya diharapkan untuk selalu dekat dengannya. Dua tahun lebih itu bukan waktu yang sebentar, bahkan setiap detik pun akan terasa sangat berharga. Oliver telah kehilangan semua waktu itu. Sebentar lagi mereka akan lulus. Pastinya perpisahan sudah semakin dekat.

"Benarkah kau sedikit sedih?" tanya Bellona dengan penekanan pada kata 'sedikit'. Oliver hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya, memilih bungkam. "Kukira kau tidak akan terlalu merasa. Kau selalu dikelilingi cewe-cewe cantik dan pesolek yang selalu memujamu habis-habisan. Kehilangan satu cewe jelek dan menyebalkan pasti tidak akan membuatmu kehilangan."

Seketika itu Oliver berpaling dan menatap Bellona tajam seolah ingin menguliti gadis ini hidup-hidup. Perkataan Bellona yang tadi itu sangat kejam baginya.

"Kau tidak jelek, Bellona Bonifacio! Kau memang sangat menyebalkan, aku tahu itu. Tapi kau tidak menyadari apa yang aku rasakan atas semua ulahmu yang menyakitkan ini. Mengabaikan aku tanpa alasan masuk akal selama dua tahun lebih! Kau pikir itu oke!"

Bellona tercengang mendengar nada bicara Oliver yang kian meninggi. Keningnya berkerut-kerut dan bibirnya setengah terbuka. Namun alih-alih meminta maaf atau membantah, dia justru lebih tertarik untuk berkomentar, "Oh, ternyata kau sudah bisa mengucapkan namaku dengan benar."

"Aku punya waktu dua tahun lebih untuk berlatih," sahut Oliver getir dan menggumam tak jelas. "Sambil terus memikirkan seseorang tentunya."

"Wow, kau membuatku tersanjung, Oliver Wood. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuat namaku begitu penting untuk dibuat latihan mengeja. Jadi apa kau juga sudah belajar bahasa Spanyol demi aku?" sindir Bellona sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya.

Oliver yang merasa semakin tertohok menanggapinya dengan ketus,"Untuk apa?!"

"Karena aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tampaknya harus cepat-cepat aku katakan padamu selagi kita berdua masih sempat bertemu," kata Bellona sambil menatap Oliver dalam-dalam. "Te quero. Ekstaras siempre en mi corazon, mi capitan." Aku mencintaimu. Kau akan selalu ada di hatiku, kaptenku.

"Apa artinya itu?" tanya Oliver kaget.

Suasana sempat hening selama beberapa saat. Bellona terus menatap Oliver dengan sorot penuh arti dan Oliver menyangka kata-kata tadi pastilah punya makna yang luar biasa karena mendadak tubuhnya seolah sedang memancarkan aura penuh semangat. Mereka hanya berduaan di dalam stadion berkapasitas ribuan penonton, saling berdampingan dengan bahu menempel rapat dan wajah mereka hanya terpisah sejauh kurang dari sejengkal. Lalu apa lagi yang bisa menghalangi mereka?

"Artinya? Kau mau tahu?" kata Bellona yang wajahnya semakin berseri-seri. Secara tiba-tiba dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Oliver dan berbisik lirih, "Jangan sampai kepalamu terhantam Bludger besok, kapten."

Oliver tersenyum kecut, merasa lagi-lagi dia dikerjai. Dia memang sudah kangen dengan kejahilan Bellona, tapi di saat serius seperti ini Bellona malah masih sempat bercanda. Gadis itu belum banyak berubah rupanya. Jauh di balik penampilan fisiknya yang semakin dewasa, Bellona masih saja gadis super menyebalkan yang bisa membuat semua orang ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Baiklah, kalau hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan. Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu sejak lama, Boleno."

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" sambut Bellona sangat antusias.

Sekali lagi keheningan menyergap. Semua rasa bercampur aduk ketika Oliver menyadari binar di mata Bellona dan juga bibirnya yang merekah indah sedang tersenyum penuh harap. Gadis itu pasti tidak tahu kalau detak jantung Oliver kini bagaikan genderang yang sedang ditabuh bertalu-tabu.

Semua ketegangan ini malah membuat Oliver gugup dan salah ucap,"Err…jangan membakar celana orang lagi."

Setelah sempat terdiam sejenak dan tampak sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Oliver, Bellona berkata dengan seringai aneh di wajahnya, "Kau tahu, sekarang justru aku jadi sangat ingin membakar celanamu, Wooden!"

Baik Oliver dan Bellona sama-sama tertawa geli. Ketegangan mulai mencair, namun masih ada misi yang belum terselesaikan bagi keduanya. Oh, kenapa kalimat aku-cinta-kamu seolah menjadi mantra tersulit yang pernah ada di dunia sihir? Tiga kata ajaib yang efeknya begitu dashyat dan mampu melambungkan baik siapa saja yang berhasil mengatakannya maupun mendengarnya hingga ke puncak langit tertinggi. Namun sampai detik ini baik Oliver atau Bellona masih belum berani untuk merapalkan mantra sulit ini. Padahal waktu mereka semakin sempit.

"Kemana kau akan pergi setelah lulus nanti?" tanya Oliver. Well, ini pertanyaan bagus. Dengan begitu dia akan tahu apakah dia masih punya kesempatan untuk bertemu Bellona setelah mereka lulus dari Hogwarts.

Bellona menghela nafas panjang seolah-olah berat baginya untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini.

"Sepertinya aku akan kembali ke Milan, ke tempat aku dilahirkan. Aku akan mencoba menjadi model di dunia Muggle."

Oliver mencelos. Milan? Dengan kemampuan berapparate jarak Inggris ke Italia mungkin tidak akan terasa jauh. Namun Bellona akan berada di tengah-tengah kaum Muggle dan ini tidak bisa menjamin apakah mereka akan bisa sering bertemu. Apalagi pasti banyak model pria tampan di Italia sana, pikir Oliver sedikit panas. Jangan-jangan Bellona bisa cepat sekali melupakannya.

"Milan? Italia? Benarkah?" kata Oliver dingin, sambil membuang muka. Tiba-tiba dia tidak mampu menatap Bellona lagi.

"Tentu saja itu benar-benar tidak benar!" jawab Bellona sambil terkekeh. "Semua kamera pasti akan langsung meledak begitu memotret mukaku yang jelek ini. Kau pikir siapa orang gila yang mau menjadikan aku model? Pasti tidak ada, kan?"

Oliver menelan ludahnya dengan agak kesulitan. Lagi-lagi Bellona mengerjainya. Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa percaya dengan pernyataan menggelikan bahwa Bellona cocok jadi model? Sekalipun kini Bellona sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang jauh berbeda dari dulu, tapi sangat tidak mungkin orang sekacau ini jadi model. Dunia fashion Muggle bisa hancur lebur!

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak jelek, Balona," kata Oliver dan cepat-cepat melanjutkan sebelum gadis itu ge-er. "Tapi kau juga tidak cantik."

Bellona hanya nyengir mendengarnya sebelum berseloroh, "Lagipula untuk apa aku belajar mati-matian selama ini. Aku bahkan membaca buku pelajaran sewaktu buang air dan mengerjakan esai di saat mengigau. Sudah pasti aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang hebat setelah lulus nanti."

Lalu apakah yang dimaksud 'sesuatu yang hebat' itu? Oliver juga bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Mungkinkah Bellona bisa juga serius? 'Sesuatu yang hebat' terdengar di telinga Oliver seperti bekerja di kementerian atau menjadi seorang Auror. Tapi mana mungkin seorang Bellona punya pikiran seperti itu.

"Aku ingin bekerja di Zonko," kata Bellona riang sambil menyikut lengan Oliver. "Bukankah itu sangat hebat, eh?"

Hampir saja Oliver terguling dari kursinya. Oh, rupanya itu yang dimaksud Bellona sebagai 'sesuatu yang hebat'. Sudah kuduga! batin Oliver gemas. Saking gemasnya sekarang dia ingin sekali mencekik gadis yang sedang duduk santai di sebelahnya ini.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Bellona sambil mengamati profil Oliver dari samping yang sedari tadi lebih asyik memperhatikan lapangan kosong di depan mereka daripada berpaling ke arahnya.

"Impian masa kecil, menjadi pemain Quidditch professional," gumam Oliver acuh. Tak biasanya dia malas membahas hal ini dengan seseorang. Padahal dia selalu antusias dan betah mengoceh berjam-jam jika sedang menceritakan tentang cita-citanya ini.

"Oh," kata Bellona, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Oliver ke arah lapangan. Kali ini nada bicaranya lembut dan mendayu-dayu. "Kau akan sering sekali berpergian kalau begitu. Pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa bertanding di stadion yang berbeda setiap minggunya. Kau akan jadi sangat terkenal dan wajahmu akan dipajang di setiap sampul majalah olahraga. Cewe-cewe penggemarmu pasti juga akan semakin bertambah banyak, mungkin akan jauh lebih banyak dari sekarang. Itu hebat sekali, Wooden!"

Oliver memilih untuk menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Bellona tak tahu apa-apa tentang cita-citanya ini. Dia tak tahu bagaimana Quidditch telah merasuk ke dalam darah dan daging Oliver sejak lama. Gadis itu bahkan tak tahu sensasi menyenangkan yang dirasakan Oliver setiap menghadapi pertandingan. Bukan karena alasan populer ataupun uang melimpah yang membuat Oliver ingin menjadi pemain Quidditch professional, tapi lebih pada panggilan jiwa. Panggilan jiwa yang sama juga pasti akan dirasakan Oliver untuk sesering mungkin mengunjungi Hogsmeade dan Zonko jika dia berhasil meraih impian masa kecilnya ini.

Menit-menit berikutnya mereka habiskan dengan lebih banyak berdiam diri dan saling membuang muka. Oliver lebih suka memandangi helai-helai rumput lapangan yang bergoyang tertiup angin di hadapan mereka. Sedangkan Bellona menyibukkan diri dengan mencermati kaki-kaki kursi yang ada di sekelilingnya. Sementara senja mulai datang menyapa. Semburat rona merah menyapu langit yang semakin temaram dan menebarkan hawa dingin. Pemandangan matahari tenggelam pasti akan sangat terasa romantis jika saja mereka berdua tidak saling mendiamkan begini.

"Aku ingin minta maaf, Wooden, err…maksudku Wood, Oliver Wood," kata Bellona sedikit gugup. Oliver masih belum mau mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lapangan. Bellona menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan omongannya, "Kukira alasan konyolku menjauhimu tidak bisa begitu saja diterima. Well, kalau boleh kubilang, sebenarnya aku mengharapkan kau bisa dekat dengan gadis lain yang lebih oke dariku. Kau tahu, gadis yang lebih hebat, lebih cantik, lebih feminim dan lebih sempurna dariku. Ah, kau pasti mengerti…"

"Tidak!" tukas Oliver tajam.

"Tak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari gadis sepertiku. Gadis otak udang, pembuat onar, public enemy dan sampah masyarakat sepertiku. Aku ini mimpi buruk…"

Terpaksa Oliver berpura-pura tuli sementara Bellona terus saja merecoki dengan menelanjangi semua kejelekannya sendiri. Sekali lagi Bellona membuktikan betapa sempit pemikirannya. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari seseorang yang bisa menerima Oliver apa adanya, menilainya sebagai Oliver Wood yang kaku, dingin dan sangat menggilai Quidditch, daripada sekumpulan gadis-gadis pemuja yang hanya menilai berdasarkan penampilan luar dan dibutakan oleh sesuatu yang dianggap sempurna. Bagaimanapun Oliver juga tetap manusia yang tidak sempurna. Dia jengah, amat sangat jengah, dengan penilaian semacam ini. Ide tentang gadis yang sempurna untuk pemuda yang sempurna membuatnya muak!

"Kau…!" sentak Oliver agak keras, memotong ucapan Bellona dan membuat gadis itu sangat kaget. "…duduk di sini besok. Harus di kursi ini. Harus! Supaya besok aku tahu harus memandang ke arah mana setiap kali berhasil menyelamatkan gawangku."

Bellona tergagap. Mendapati Oliver memerintahnya seperti ini benar-benar di luar kebiasaan pemuda itu. Rupanya Oliver sudah sangat kesal mendengar semua ocehannya tadi. Di sisi lain Oliver masih saja menolak menatap Bellona. Mungkin hamparan rumput stadion terlihat jauh lebih menarik daripada gadis di sebelahnya itu. Paling tidak rumput-rumput itu tak bisa menjelek-jelekkan diri sendiri.

"Well…" Bellona mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, masih saja merasa kaget. "Kau tidak boleh membagi konsentrasimu saat bertanding, Wooden. Kalau tidak, aku tak akan datang menontonmu."

"Terserah!" sahut Oliver dingin.

"Kau tegang sekali…" kata Bellona lembut dan meremas telapak tangan Oliver yang dipenuhi keringat dingin. "…dan tampak sangat cemas. Beban untuk memenangkan piala Quidditch sepertinya terlalu berat untukmu."

Mau tak mau ganti Oliver yang kaget. Bellona berhasil mendapat perhatian Oliver sepenuhnya sekarang. Mereka saling bertatapan dan Oliver menyadari bahwa selama ini dia belum pernah melihat wajah sedih Bellona. Gurat-gurat kesedihan di wajah gadis itu membuat Oliver merasa bersalah.

"Piala itu akan kumenangkan untukmu, Bellona Bonifacio. Aku janji," kata Oliver sambil balas meremas tangan Bellona.

Bellona tersenyum lemah dan mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Oliver. Tampaknya dia ingin berbisik sekali lagi. Tapi dugaan Oliver salah. Selama beberapa saat Bellona membiarkan kulit wajahnya bergesekan dengan pipi Oliver dan beberapa helai rambutnya yang wangi membelai wajah Oliver sebelum akhirnya dia memberi Oliver sebuah kecupan lembut di bibirnya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak serta merta menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Oliver, melainkan menatap Oliver dalam-dalam sambil berkata lirih, "Aku tak pernah menuntutmu menang, Oliver Wood. Tapi kau boleh menjadikan 'yang tadi itu' sebagai dopping untuk memenangkan pertandingan besok."

Matahari telah benar-benar tenggelam dalam peraduannya dan langit kelam menjadi latar dari sinar bulan purnama. Udara dingin datang menusuk-nusuk, namun tidak mampu membuyarkan kehangatan yang sedang terjadi di antara kursi-kursi penonton. Dua orang yang masih betah berlama-lama di sana, Oliver dan Bellona, tahu bahwa perasaan yang terus mereka pelihara selama ini tidak akan pernah sama lagi seperti sekarang ketika matahari kembali menyapa keesokan harinya.

Next to epilog


	8. Chapter 8

Penutup

Pagi itu terlihat begitu sempurna. Langit biru cerah dan angin berhembus tidak terlalu kencang. Tampaknya tak ada alasan bagi tim Gryffindor untuk kalah hari ini. Ya, hari ini adalah pertandingan final Quidditch yang akan mempertemukan Gryffindor dengan seteru mereka, Slytherin.

Saat ini Oliver sedang berada di aula besar bersama anggota timnya dan anak-anak Gryffindor lain. Di saat banyak anak asyik menikmati sarapan mereka, Oliver justru memilih untuk berkutat dengan maket lapangan Quidditchnya sambil menghafalkan apa saja strategi yang akan mereka gunakan hari ini, memastikan semua berjalan akan dengan sempurna. Sebenarnya dia sudah hafal kata-perkata dari strategi yang disusunnya semalam, tapi tak ada salahnya mengulanginya lagi, siapa tahu saja dia lupa barang sebaris saja. Akan sangat fatal akibatnya kalau itu sampai terjadi.

"…aku masih tak mengerti. Maksudku dia kan kapten …"

"…kenapa dia memilih gadis itu…"

"…gadis yang tak lebih dari sumber masalah…"

Ujung telinga Oliver seketika berdiri tegak. Samar-samar dia mendengar bisik-bisik tak sedap dari tiga orang gadis yang baru saja melintas di belakangnya. Berhenti sejenak untuk mengangkat wajahnya dari maket, Oliver memberi ketiga gadis itu lirikan tajam. Sejak hubungannya dengan Bellona tersebar luas, seolah tak ada henti-hentinya para gadis menggosip. Tentu saja mereka lebih senang menyerang Bellona, bukan Oliver, dan hal ini seringkali membuat Oliver tidak enak hati dengan pacarnya itu. Meski begitu Bellona terlihat tenang-tenang saja, tak peduli sama sekali.

Tiga orang gadis itu segera lari terbirit-birit begitu menyadari Oliver sedang mengawasi mereka. Tapi konsentrasi Oliver sudah terlanjur terusik.

"Mereka hanya iri pada Bellona," seloroh seseorang yang duduk di samping Oliver. Oliver berpaling dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut coklat lebat dengan buku Aritmancy tebal menutupi wajahnya. Itu pasti Hermione, siapa lagi?

"Hermione, kau belajar di hari pertandingan, eh?" tanya Oliver heran. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu bertanya. Toh, belajar giat adalah 'kebiasaan buruk' seorang Hermione. "Err, dan sejak kapan kau ada di situ?"

"Sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan mainanmu itu sih," kata Hermione agak kesal dan melanjutkannya dengan gerutuan, "Kenapa aku belajar? Karena semalam bising sekali. Aku tak bisa konsentrasi belajar. Tim Quidditch benar-benar sangat menyita perhatian. Apalagi kau dan Bellona. Kukira tengah malam bukan saat yang tepat untuk mendiskusikan taktik. Benar?" Hermione membalik halaman selanjutnya dengan kekuatan berlebihan. "Tengah malam adalah waktu yang bagus untukku belajar…"

"Maaf," sesal Oliver.

Semalam memang suasana ruang rekreasi sangat heboh. Bellona sempat membagikan banyak sekali peluru bau kepada anak-anak kelas satu tanpa sepengetahuan Percy, dan sasaran peluru bau itu sudah pasti anak-anak Slytherin dan para pendukungnya. Untuk sekedar meredam kepanikannya sendiri, Oliver memanggil gadis itu dan memanfaatkannya sebagai tape recorder hidup untuk merekam apa saja strategi yang akan dia pakai besok. Untung saja ingatan Bellona baik sekali. Bahkan dia memberitahu Oliver banyak masukan mengenai kelemahan tim Slytherin dan ini membuat semangat Oliver membumbung tinggi. Tanpa sadar dia malah memaksa pacarnya itu untuk menemaninya sampai lewat larut malam, berdiskusi panjang lebar tentang apakah rencana A ini bagus ataukah mereka perlu mengambil rencana B dan seterusnya.

"Aku tahu ini bukan urusanku, tapi masih banyak yang penasaran mengapa kau dan Bellona… err… kau tahu, kan?" tanya Hermione, memberi Oliver tatapan penuh arti,

"Bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu apa alasanku," jawab Oliver, tersenyum kecil. "Hanya saja dia selalu bisa mewarnai hari-hariku dengan warna yang berbeda. Dia itu sangat mengejutkan. Oh, itu dia! Pengacau itu sudah datang."

Bellona memang terlihat baru saja memasuki aula besar, menyedot sebagian besar perhatian gadis-gadis di meja Gryffindor dan mendapat salam hangat dari banyak anak-anak laki-laki. Semula Oliver mengira Bellona akan langsung menghampirinya, tapi dia salah. Bellona justru mampir dulu ke meja gerombolan anak laki-laki (Fred dan George di antaranya). Wajah gadis itu terlihat terpesona saat Fred memamerkan bom kotoran edisi Super Deluxe kepadanya dan Oliver melotot saat Fred malah menghadiahkan benda itu pada Bellona.

"Barang bagus, Fred! Ini akan sangat berguna!" sahut Bellona, beradu toss dengan Fred dan anak-anak lainnya. "Bagaimana kalau kamar mandi prefek? Oliver bisa kusuruh menyelundupkannya. Dia kan mandi di kamar mandi yang sama…"

Oliver memutar bola matanya, menghela nafas sebelum kembali mencermati maket Quidditchnya. Dia sudah lupa akan menggerakkan boneka yang mana tadi.

"Kau percaya dia?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Tidak juga sih…"

"Dia memang cocok untukmu," Hermione melanjutkan cepat-cepat saat Oliver menoleh dengan ekspresi penasaran. "Maksudku, dia sangat periang, selalu punya ide unik dan susah diatur," Hermione dan Oliver sama-sama menengok ke arah Bellona dan membuang muka begitu melihat gadis itu sedang asyik menggaruk hidungnya. "Well, dia bisa jadi idola sama seperti kau. Kalau saja dia mau memperbaiki sikapnya yang serampangan."

"Aku tak mau dia jadi idola, Hermione. Aku mau dia jadi dirinya sendiri, dan aku sudah cukup puas menerima dia apa adanya. Dia memang aneh, tak tahu aturan, kadang-kadang cukup memalukan dan agak merepotkan. Tapi kurasa kami saling melengkapi. Itu saja."

Hermione mengangkat bahunya, menggoreskan beberapa catatan pada halaman 875 sambil berujar, "Aku tidak bilang Bellona cewe yang buruk untukmu, sungguh. Bahkan aku berani bilang kau beruntung mendapatkannya. Di seluruh Inggris, cewe seperti Bellona sangat langka. Lagipula dia itu cewe yang sangat baik. Aku menyukainya sejak kami pertama kali bertemu sewaktu aku kelas satu dulu."

Oliver tersenyum tipis. Mungkin sebagian besar ucapan Hermione ada benarnya juga. Tentu saja tipe cewe seperti Bellona sangat langka. Mana ada cewe yang mau bertingkah tak karuan begitu. Mereka akan pikir-pikir dulu sebelum dijauhi cowo-cowo. Oliver memang merasa beruntung bisa memacari Bellona, andai saja tidak setiap hari menemukan lubang sepatunya disumpali cacing Flobber.

"Ola, Hermione! Buenos Diaz, mi amor!" Mi amor dapat diartikan cintaku atau sayangku.

Oliver mengangkat wajahnya agar Bellona bisa mengecup keningnya seperti biasa. Untuk beberapa detik Oliver seolah tidak mengenali siapa gadis yang baru saja menyapanya itu. Mungkin matanya baru saja berbohong. Sejak kapan Bellona bisa berdandan? Hari ini dia memang tampak berbeda. Setidaknya dari dekat Oliver bisa mencermati apa yang membuat wajah gadisnya ini cerah berseri-seri. Rupanya Bellona membedaki wajahnya dan memulaskan lipbalm warna peach. Rambutnya yang biasa disisir asal, kini ditata membentuk ikal bergelombang besar-besar. Dia terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Wooden?" tanya Bellona, menarik kursi di sebelah kanan Oliver (Hermione buru-buru berpamitan dengan alasan ingin pergi ke perpus). "Kau terlihat pucat. Pasti hari ini sangat menegangkan ya?"

Oliver hanya mengangguk pelan dan balik bertanya, "Kau sendiri, Balono?"

"Aku ngantuk sekali," jawab Bellona, menguap lebar. "Diskusi kita semalam seru sekali. Kupikir kau terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri. Masa anak buahmu kau suruh tidur lebih awal, sedangkan kau malah begadang."

"Aku tidak begadang," kilah Oliver, keras kepala. Biar begitu semalam dia sulit tidur. Isi kepalanya sudah overload dan hampir meledak. "A…apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Oliver saat kedua tangan Bellona terulur ke kepalanya.

"Memijat kepalamu. Takut kalau kepalamu terlalu panas dan meledak."

"Sudahlah," kata Oliver sedikit malu-malu, menangkap kedua tangan Bellona dan menurunkannya. "Aku mau-mau saja, tapi jangan di depan umum dong!"

Bellona nyengir dan menatap piring kosong di hadapan Oliver.

"Kau tidak mau sarapan, mi amor?"

Oliver menggeleng. Di saat-saat genting seperti ini, mana bisa dia enak-enakan makan. Saking tegangnya memikirkan bagaimana pertandingan nanti, dia sampai kehilangan nafsu makan.

"Kau harus makan, Wooden! Kalau tidak…" Bellona melirik Lee Jordan dan Seamus Finnigan yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Oliver mengharapkan kata-kata penuh perhatian seperti 'nanti kau akan sakit' atau 'kau tak bisa menjaga gawang dengan perut kosong'. Tapi yang ada malah "…kau tidak akan kebagian. Lihat Lee dan Seamus makan lahap sekali. Lagipula Mickey suka sekali roti panggang, padahal tinggal sepotong. Kau benar-benar tak mau makan, eh?"

Sontak Oliver merasa semakin tak nyaman saja. Ternyata Bellona tidak perhatian sama sekali kepadanya.

"Tapi sebaiknya kau tetap harus makan," Bellona mencomot roti isi keju dan daging asap dan menyodorkannya ke depan Oliver. "Aku takut kau akan sakit dan kupikir kau tak mungkin bisa menjaga gawang dengan perut keroncongan, kan? Makanlah! Atau perlu aku suapi?"

"Baik, aku akan makan. Tapi sedikit saja," balas Oliver dengan semangat meluap-luap.

"Bukan aku ingin sok tahu, Wooden. Hanya saja aku pikir kau terlalu cemas akan banyak hal. Lebih baik kau rileks saja dan menikmati jalannya pertandingan. Mau menang ataupun kalah, kau sudah berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga. Kau Kiper yang bagus dan kapten yang hebat."

Oliver tersentak, hampir saja tersedak.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan janjiku dulu, kalau aku akan memenangkan Piala itu untukmu…?"

Bellona memberi Oliver senyuman termanis yang belum pernah dia berikan selama ini.

"Kau tahu aku selalu percaya padamu. Tak pernah sekali saja aku ragu. Tentu saja aku yakin kaptenku yang hebat ini pasti akan menang hari ini. Lihat saja! Kau punya anggota tim terbaik yang pernah ada di Gryffindor, seorang Seeker dengan Firebolt, strategi terumit yang pernah dibuat dan juga ratusan supporter yang siap menyemangati sampai peluit akhir berbunyi."

"Juga pacar yang selalu setia mendukung," tambah Oliver, tersenyum lebar dan meremas tangan Bellona.

"Dan selalu menyumpali sepatumu dengan cacing Flobber. Jangan lupa itu," sahut Bellona dan memberi Oliver ciuman hangat di salah satu pipinya.

Perasaan tegang mungkin masih tetap dirasakan Oliver. Namun dia punya feeling bagus kalau hari ini dia sanggup memblokir puluhan atau bahkan ratusan tembakan tim Slytherin. Ya, mereka pasti akan menang kali ini. Piala Quidditch tahun ini akan menjadi milik mereka.

EL EXTREMO


End file.
